


Tell Me Why

by Daydreaming101



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Death, Drama, Eating Disorders, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, I am such a huge drama queen, Love, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, crazy hectic tour life, so much drama, worst timing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming101/pseuds/Daydreaming101
Summary: Charlotte and Alex have been best friends from childhood, as the years went by and Alex became THE Alex Turner, he helped his best friend set up the book and record store of her dreams, The Secret Door, in London. Now, it’s 2018 and Alex arrives to The Secret Door on day, in the middle of the Tranquility Base Hotel & Casino tour running away from relationship problems, again





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I had an idea for a new chapter fic, fun! The title comes from the Neil Young song, the one Alex played on the piano once and it was beautiful.

Charlotte slams her hand on her buzzing phone in an attempt to turn her annoying alarm off, she loved having her own business but waking up early after staying up until 4am reading the latest novel by her favourite author was grueling. Despite her tiredness Charlie gets up and sets about her day, turning on the kettle on her way to the bathroom where she tries to tame her wavy hair, settling on a quick brush and a red ribbon loosely tied into a bow to hold back half of her auburn hair. 

After the standard hygiene, she puts on some light makeup of concealer, brown eyeliner and copious layers of mascara. Next, she rummages through her wardrobe for her denim dungarees and a striped white and red long sleeved t-shirt, sitting down on her bed to put on her red high-tops. Satisfied with her look, Charlotte goes into her tiny kitchen and makes some tea and toast. 

With a piece of bread held between her teeth and the warm mug in hand she descends into the her store, Secret Door, setting the mug on the counter and fixing a few bits around the store before going out back the receive the shipment she’d woken up extra early for. “ ‘ey Sahid, ‘ow’s it going?” The older man smiles broadly, putting the last box on the pile, “Great, the mrs asks when are you coming for dinner? She says she has the perfect man to introduce you!” Charlie shakes her head laughing.

“Yerh too kind! I’ll text ‘er to figure out a date.” She begins to roll the cart piled with boxes into the store when she bumps into a man, “Niall, I told yeh we ‘ad a shipment coming today and I needed yeh earleh!” The blond nods, wringing his hands, “I know, the tube was a mess, I’m sorry.” Charlie shakes her head, “Help Sahid with the rest of the boxes.” Soon they have everything in and start unpacking.

Charlotte is brought out of her organizing by a knock on the store’s glass door, which she tries to ignore at first because it’s an hour till the store opens, but the person on the other side was quite insistent. She gets up and opens the door without even lifting the shade, “The store is… Alex!” Charlie is shocked to find her best friend on the sidewalk, “Why didn’t yeh call or text to tell me yeh were ‘ere?” She pulls him into a hug which he gladly accepts, pressing his face to the crook of her neck and holding her tight for a few moments.

“Forgot me phone.” He whispers against her skin and Charlie pulls away, taking a quick look at his face before ushering him in and locking the door again, “Yeh fucker, when did yeh arrive in London?” She hits him in the arm and he pushes her, “Taylor wanted to come, before I went back to the tour. But she is drivin’ meh mad, she finks I’m cheatin’ on ‘er.” 

Charlotte didn’t exactly get along with Alex’s current girlfriend, from Taylor being jealous of their friendship to her being outright mean to Charlotte she really couldn’t see what her best friend saw in her besides her good looks. “I can’t believe it, the cheek!” Alex follows her to where she’d been doing a display for new releases, “Can I stay wiv yeh tonight? I just need a break.” Charlie stops with a record in hand, looking at Alex and remembering the first time she’d been to this building.

8 years ago -

“Alex, where are yeh taking meh? I ‘ave a shift in a couple hours and I’d like to get some rest before I ‘ave to sell meh soul again.” He smiles, parking the mini on a street in Shoreditch, “Trust meh, this is better than rest.” Alex takes her hand after they exit the car and pulls her up the street, running just like he did when they are kids, only stopping when they reach a red brick two-story store building in between a bakery and a posh indie clothing shop, that Charlie loved but couldn’t afford. 

Alex takes out a set of keys, opening the door, “Ta-da!” Charlie looks around the empty space not understanding what was happening, “Alex, what’s this?” He smiles, strutting around the room, “Yerh store! Isn’t it the perfect place? It even ‘as a little garden area where yeh can set up a little reading space! And the best part ever, it ‘as a flat upstairs, so yeh wouldn’t ‘ave to worry wiv sharing a flat or nowt.” Charlie couldn’t comprehend what he was saying, “Yeh are crazy, Al, I-I could never in me wildest dreams afford this place!”

Ever since she was a little girl Charlotte had hid away behind her books while her best friend, Alex, had introduced a soundtrack of indie tunes to her life and slowly a dream grew within her to someday own her little book and records store, where she would be surrounded by her favourite things and would be able to share her passion with people. 

However, as the years went by that dream seemed further and further from reality as she graduated from uni with an English degree and no job prospects in little ol’ Sheff, which didn’t improve much once she made the move to London where she soon found herself sharing a flat with two other girls on the outskirts of the city and working soul-sucking jobs in retail.

“I know Charleh, that’s why I am ‘ere to ‘elp yeh.” Charlie shakes her head vehemently, “I can’t accept this, Alex. Yeh are my best friend, I can’t lose yeh if this goes south.” He holds her by the shoulders, looking Charlotte in the eye, “I am doing this because yeh deserve it so much. No more shitty gigs to get by. This is what yeh always dreamed of, babeh.” She looks at him through tear-clogged eyes, “I don’t want to lose yeh, Alex.” He smiles, wiping her tears, “Let me do this, it’s not like I’m giving yeh the moneh. I’m investing in a vereh important business!” Charlotte can’t help but laugh at her silly friend, “Plus, yeh couldn’t lose me if yeh tried.”

end - 

“Oh babeh, of course yeh can stay always!” She hugs him, rubbing his back the way Penny did when either of them got to the Turner’s looking upset, “Fanks, Char. Yeh are my saviour.” Charlie chuckles, pulling away, “Ta, ta… We’ll talk more later, but just so yeh know hiding from yerh girlfriend is not normal.” He laughs ironically and ruffles her hair, which prompts Charlie to push him away, grumbling about him messing with her hair and something about shaving his head while he slept. “Niall, we’ve companeh!” 

Despite all her employees having met Alex at least a couple of times, Niall was too infatuated with the rock n’roll side of Alex and tended to do get all flustered in front of Charlie’s best friend, “A-Alex, hey… How’s tour? Looove Tranquility Base!” Alex laughs, reaching out a hand which Niall readly takes, dropping the book he’d been holding, and shakes it a bit too hard, “Hi Niall, ‘ow are yeh?” The blond nods and stutters an okay, “Okay Niall, enough fangirling. Can yeh pick tha’ up please?” Niall blushes furiously and gets back to work.

“Aneh good stuff come in?” Charlie goes back to fix the record display with a hand from Alex, “Goodness yes, Josh Tillman’s record just came in and I’d gotten an advanced copy. It’s perfect, Al. Remember when we saw him at Glasto last year?” Alex nods, smiling at his friend’s enthusiasm, he always feels recharged when hanging out with Charlotte and he was craving some homeliness after a few weeks on tour, “ Course, ‘ow could I forget, yeh were twirling around.” She elbows him lightly, “Shush, I may have been trippin’ a bit and yeh know it.”

The day goes on as any other when you have a very famous rockstar in your store, Jasmine who works the little tea cart in the reading garden arrives soon after Alex and the mister picks a few records from Charlie’s personal collection to play on the turntable set up back there, taking a book and spending the whole morning reading and drinking tea. Charlotte sits on a the check-out counter, doing some business stuff, like paying bills and ordering, while checking-out customers while Niall works the floor. 

Every now and then someone will notice Alex sitting on his chair in the corner, his because he literally picked the cushioned chair and put it there when they furnished the store, and ask for an autograph or a photo, but it doesn’t get out of hand as it had in the past. At closing time Charlie finally puts her work away, “Hey Niall, yeh can go mate. Fanks for covering for Annie today.” The blond smiles through his tiredness, “Anything for you, love. Now, I’m pretty sure our favourite rockstar is asleep in the garden, go get him, sister!” She laughs, shaking her head, no matter how many times she told him Alex and her were only friends, Niall always insisted she should go for it, whatever it was. 

Outside, Alex is really asleep on the chair, the book he’s been reading long discarded. He looked so young asleep, resembling more her old childhood friend than the renowned musician he grew up to be, Charlotte kneels next to him, gently stroking his brow, “Hey Golden boy… Fanceh sum dinner?” He blinks a couple of times before focusing on Charlie’s face and smiling, “ ‘ey there… Hmm, are yeh cooking for meh?” She smiles, the cheeky boy, “I might, if yeh get yehr butt out that chair and upstairs alreadeh.” Alex stretches, getting up from the chair and cracking his back, “Fuck meh, I’m old.” Charlotte shakes her head quickly putting the things he’d brought outside in a pile, “C’mon old man, I’ll fix this mess yeh made tomorrow.” 

In her apartment, Charlie pulls out the ingredients for a quick pasta pomodoro, “Can I take a shower while yeh cook?” She nods while focusing on chopping some tomatoes, “Course, yeh know where yeh can find yerh stuff.” Ever since she had moved here Alex had been staying with her when he couldn’t bother going to his own apartment, which was 6 blocks aways, or when he was fighting with whomever he was sharing said apartment with, so he’d started keeping a few clothing items here which Charlotte wore every now and then.

Freshly scrubbed and wearing a pair of sweatpants and a very old and holey tour t-shirt, Alex helped Charlie dish out the pasta while she grabbed a bottle of wine and they settled on her small living room, “Okay Al, tell me. What made yeh run away from yehr girlfriend this time?” Charlie was more than used to helping Alex through his romantic debacles through the years, which only seemed to get more and more complicated, “I dunno, Char. It’s been weird lateleh, after the new album. Some fings shifted.”

Charlie knew the key here was giving Alex enough time to fully form his thoughts, so she waited patiently, “She wants to... ‘ave kids. And do the whole family fing, but I dunno if I’m readeh. I was so comfortable wiv Scoot and ‘er back ‘ome, and now everyfing is babehs and look at Forrest, isn’t he a cuteh, can yeh imagine ours? And look at Cam and Alyssa, can yeh imagine our wedding? And no, I can’t! I’m good, tha’ knows?” She nodded along to Alex’s outburst.

This was’t the first time he and a girlfriend had had differences in how they wanted to continue with their relationship and Charlotte had been through that with her own partners, and everytime she and Alex had talked it out, no matter where in the world Alex was. Charlotte was his best friend and, in a way that was different from the boys, even Matt and Miles, she got exactly what he was feeling and she never believed his bullshit, always sticking to the hard truths. “Alex, yeh can hear yerhself reight? It looks like the two of yeh are in completleh different relationships.” He sighs, polishing off his glass, “I kno’, but I love ‘er. I do.” 

With that added ‘I do’ Charlie raises an eyebrow to him, “Who do yeh want to reassure? Me or yerhself?” She leaves her half finished bowl of past on the coffee table and fills up their glasses, “Al, yeh can’t be happeh if yerh here wiv me on one of the few days yeh’ve got to be wiv ‘er during tour. I know yeh, yeh won’t give into ‘er pressures to get married or ‘ave a kid and that spoiled little princess of yerhs is gonna blow.” He narrows his eyes at the spoiled princess comment, “Wot? Did I say anyfing tha’ wasn’t true?” She gives him a cheshire cat smile and Alex can’t help but laugh.

“I kno’, I kno’. But it’s been three years, tha’ knows? I thought she was the one.” Charlotte hugs him sideways, rubbing his back, “I kno’, you’ll find the one, Alex. I kno’ it in me heart.” They finish the wine and Alex helps Charlie with the dishes, “Yeh barely touched yerh food, Char.” She brushes his comment off, “I ate enough, Al. Plus I ‘ad to concentrate on yerh love problems.” He dries off his hands and holds her by the shoulders, “Are yeh okay?” Charlotte rolls her eyes and nods, “Promise?” She looks him dead in the eyes, “Promise.”

They go to bed, used to sharing the same bed since kids when they slept over at each others houses, and when Charlotte wakes up the next morning there is a note from Alex saying he’d gone to his apartment to see Taylor, so she just goes on with her day at the store, fixing things up, worrying about business and dealing with a whole lot of teenagers hoping to meet their favourite front man after getting ahold that Alex was in town and had been to her store the day before.

“Goodnight Charlie!” She waves Annie off and starts closing the till when she hears the door to the store open, “We’re closed!” Damn, she thinks, should’ve locked the door after Annie left, but when she looks up she finds Alex drenched, it had been raining all day, in front of her, “I broke up wiv ‘er.”


	2. Tequila induced decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I reeeeeeally get into a story, please don’t expect me to post everyday. I hope y’all like it.

“I broke up wiv ‘er.” Upon hearing those words Charlotte runs around the counter and hugs Alex tight, not caring about how wet he was. Alex is a good 10cm taller than Charlotte, but tonight he slumped into her embrace, “C’mon love, we’ll get you sorted.” Charlie runs through the motions of closing while Alex waits, sitting motionless on the stool behind the counter, eyes glazed over and staring into nothing. “Alex?” He snaps out of it and follows Charlotte upstairs.

Once in the warmth of her cozy apartment Charlotte directs Alex to strip out of his wet suit and into comfy sweatpants and a t-shirt, “Tea or tequila?” Alex chooses the latter and throws himself on the settee. Charlotte comes after him with the bottle and two shot glasses, quick to pour each of them a shot, “Alex…” He shakes his head and picks up the glass, “To being crap at relationships.” Charlotte shakes her head and downs the shot with him. Alex picks up the bottle and pours another two. 

Soon they are so wasted Charlie is pretty sure she is seeing double, “A-Al, I fink I need to… Stop.” She begins to hiccup and Alex looks at her weirdly, “Wot?” He brushes the matted hair from her forehead, his fingers lingering on her jaw, “Lottie…” The childhood nickname brings a chill down her spine, “A-Alex, no…” He buries his fingers into the soft hair at the base of her neck, gripping her neck, “Please Lottie, I-I need yeh. P-Please…” She looks into his tearful soft brown eyes, rimmed red from crying and thinks of when he used to call her that.

Charlotte and Alex had dated for a few months when they were sixteen, the typical everyone is dating so how about we try things out since we have been best friends since birth. At first it was nice, nothing changed in their routines since they already spent all their time together but they now had the added bonus of unlimited kissing and the chance to put their hormones to use, exploring their changing bodies. Also, to really mark a change in their relationship Alex went back to calling Charlotte by her childhood nickname, Lottie, which only her family did then.

However, soon they discovered they didn’t really care for all the fights that a teenage relationship entailed and wouldn’t dare risk their relationship for some really good snogging sessions and kinda awkward shagging. Thus, Charlie and Alex went back to being just friends, to the disappointment of their mothers, who were best friends themselves, and had been imagining the day they’d fall in love and get married since their birth. With the end of their dating, Alex stopped calling her Lottie once again, saving it for really special moments, such as her graduation and the times he headlined Glasto.

The emotional moment on her settee, Alex usually bright eyes looking dull and sad, takes Charlotte back to all the moments when they’d rescued each other, the times when she’d been the one in his position and Alex moved heaven and earth to make her feel better. Now her heart ached with impotence in this situation, how she’d wished Taylor was the perfect woman for Alex when he first introduced the blonde to her and there he was, her best friend once again heartbroken.

“A-Alex…” Charlie lets him pull her into a kiss, his lips taste bitter from the tequila, “My beautiful, soft-heart Alexander...C’mere, it’s gonna be alright.” She runs a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face, and this time she is the one who kisses him. Alex reciprocates hungrily, he needs something to get his mind off this break up. His hands roam Charlie’s body, pulling her top down so he could press a trail of wet and sloppy kisses from her collarbone to the soft skin below her ear, drawing a loud moan from her lips.

“Lottie… I need yeh.” Between Alex’s very skilled kissing and the alcohol, Charlie can barely think straight, “Bedroom… Hmmm, c’mon Alex…” Her words are halted by moans due to Alex’s sucking and nibbling on her neck combined with his hands going up her dress. They stumble to the adjacent room, tripping on their feet due to Alex’s refusal to stop kissing her for the 10 second walk. 

Once in her room, Alex pulls Charlie on the bed with him, quickly tugging her dress over her head and undressing himself. Charlie quickly realized what Alex needed was a quick fuck to occupy his head and lull him to sleep, so when he tries to extend their preliminaries any further she just pushes him down on the mattress, taking his dick and gently rolling it in her hand, praying the alcohol wouldn’t get in the way of an erection because she didn’t think he’d be okay if that happened.

Despite the high levels of alcohol in his bloodstream, Alex was well aware of what was happening here and wasn’t about to let Charlie do all the work. Taking control of the situation Alex flips their position, holding himself over Charlie, “Never could let go of the control, huh Turner?” Alex gives her a cheeky grin and nudges her legs apart, positioning himself between them. With his right hand Alex caresses Charlie’s inner thigh, reaching her dripping pussy, “I fink tha’s how yeh like it, Jones. Look at how wet yeh are.” 

He swirls his fingers on her arousal, spreading it over her folds, “A-Alex” He’d brushed her clit and could feel as she tried to push her legs together to get some relief, so Alex takes his dick and teases her, running the tip slowly over her lips and pressing on her clit, “Goodness, Alexander don’t tease meh.” He chuckles and finally pushes into her, filling Charlie up in the most delicious way.

Charlie wraps her legs around his waist, holding on to his shoulders as Alex pounded into her, releasing his frustration into her cunt, “Fuck Lottie, yeh… feel… hmm so good.” She kisses him to make the talking stop, there was no room for romance in this, it’s a breakup treat in the form of mindless sex and not a reason to put any complications into their perfect relationship. Soon his movements become sloppy and Charlie knows he is close, so she moves her body with his and gives into the amazing way he was fucking her, his body pressing against her clit every time he drove into her.

With a groan Alex comes, his hot release filling her up and stimulating Charlie’s own orgasm. He pulls out and lays on the bed, “It’s realleh over.” With those words Alex begins to cry again and Charlie carefully pulls the duvet over them, wrapping her arms around Alex and cuddling him against her chest, “Everyfing’s gonna be alreight, love.” She brushed his hair until his sobs were replaced by soft snores and Charlie knew he’d fallen asleep.  
Next morning they are awakened by Charlie’s daily 8am alarm, “Yeh should realleh hire people so yeh don’t ‘ave to wake up this earleh!” Alex groans pulling the pillow over his head, “I know, I realleh don’t want to wake up reight now.” Charlie sits up despite the pounding headache, she knew she’d feel this hungover for the rest of the day, “How are yeh feelin’, love?” Charlie takes his hand and he grips it in return, “Better… I’m sorry, Charleh, for the..” She pulls the pillow from his face.

“Mindless shag? Alex, yeh ‘ave nowt to be sorreh about. Yeh were ‘urting and needed yehr best friend, at least yeh came to me and not Miles.” Alex snorts, “He’s picked up meh pieces plenteh of times.” She shakes her head and gets up, “Poor boy, ‘e’s in love wiv yeh and you keep makin’ ‘im run around in circles.” Charlie goes to the bathroom and puts on her robe, “What day is it?” She looks at her phone, “June 21st, why?” Alex jumps up, groaning from the hangover side effects.

“Fook, I ‘ave to go pack, I got a trip to Germany this afternoon.” Charlie tries to suppress a giggle, knowing it was very much in line with his forgetful nature to nearly miss a work trip abroad but yesterday had been an unusual day, “Char, don’t yeh laugh. I’ve a gig tomorrow!” She holds her hands up in defense, “Then go! I fink there is a pair of yerh jeans ‘ere. But I want ‘em back!” Charlie digs through her closet for the black jeans and hands it over to Alex, along with his triumph t-shirt, “So that’s where this was! Charleh, stop stealing me clothes.”

“Ha, as soon as yeh give me my Strokes shirt back.” Alex grins, “Never.” They fall into laughter, groaning due to their matching headaches, “C’mon yerh boots and stuff are in the living room.” Alex follows her to the other room, sitting on the settee to put on his shoes while Chalie went into the kitchen and grabbed him some biscuits, “ ‘ere, it should settle yehr stomach on the way to yehr place.” Alex accepts the paper wrapped treats, “Fanks, make sure to eat summat too, okeh?” He looks at her sternely and Charlie nods.

“ ‘ow yeh’re feeling?” Alex sighs and gets up, “Better, fanks to yeh. My Charleh.” They hug, Alex’s larger frame envelops Charlie, “Yeh are much better than you was in high school, Turner. Now I know what those girls saw in yeh.” He laughs, “Ha ha, yeh’re still me first and best, Jones.” She smiles, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Go on, or yerh gonna be late. Good luck facing the devil if she’s still there.” Alex brushes his hair back, “Nah, she took me credit card and booked ‘erself a nice ‘otel.”

Charlie shakes her head and ushers him out the door, “Text meh to let meh know yeh made it to the airport in time!” Alex replies positively and rushes down the stairs, Charlie closes the door and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower. She gets ready very quickly and goes downstairs to finish organizing what she’d neglected last night due to Alex’s surprise visit. Charlie is almost done when Annie arrives for the morning shift, “Good morning Charlie!” The owner smiles at the sight of the sweet blonde, “Annie! Mornin’! Dear, can yeh ‘andle the opening? I need to talk to Pippa!” Annie nods in agreement.

Pippa is the owner of the bakery next door, Not Your Grandma’s Pudding, and Charlotte and her quickly became friends when The Secret Door opened. More than friends actually, Charlie and Pippa went out for a few months, keeping things mostly casual with a few dates and spending most of their time together in Charlie’s flat. Their romantic relationship ended when Pippa met Alice, her wife, and they’ve been very good friends ever since. Charlie walks over to the bakery, searching for Pippa amidst the morning crowd and finally locating her bright pink haired head, “Pip!” Charlotte pushes through a pair of hipster guys waiting for their order, “Emergenceh meeting.” Pippa gets the message and leads her to the breakroom in the back, which was thankfully empty.

“Wait a sec!” Charlotte sits on the table, her leg fidgeting up and down until Pippa comes back with two coffee cups and a plate with pastries, “You look like hell, love.” Charlie wraps her hand around the warm cup and takes a long swig, “I’m ‘ungover, Alex showed up at the store again, late at night. ‘e broke up wiv Taylor.” Pippa nearly howls, “Finally! I’d drink to that too. Why so gloomy?” Charlie plays with the ends of her hair, a telltale sign that there was something bothering her, “Alex and I shagged.”

Charlie had played it cool with Alex, tried to brush their encounter off as a little friendly thing but her heart beat a little faster everytime she thought of it, “Okay… But Charlie, didn’t the two of you date when you guys were young? Didn’t you like hook up every now and then or something?” Charlie shakes her head, slowly because she was starting to grow more nauseated, “No, I mean we’d kiss every now and then when we were drunk, but I tell you, him and Miles have done way more than the two of us in the past 10 years.” 

“Well, do you have feelings for him?” Charlie nearly spills her coffee at the suggestion, “NO! W-Weh, weh are best friends. Tha’s it.” Pippa nods, unconvinced and pushes the plate towards Charlie, “Eat.” She pushes the plate back, “Not ‘ungry, I ‘ave a ‘angover. Me stomach is doin’ loops ‘round itself.” Pippa shakes her head, “Only if you tell me in detail what you last had for lunch and dinner. No lying, I know your tells.” Charlie’s shoulders sag, “Tequila.” Pippa tuts and pushes the plate back to her, Charlie takes a pastry and nibbles on it.


	3. A Cosmic Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells Charlie of the girl he met in Lyon.
> 
> Charlie isn't feeling so good and a forced trip to the hospital clears things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is a TW chapter and it’s about eating disorders, something that I have personally struggled with and still do (this was harder to write than I thought it would be). If you struggle with any type of eating disorders, I hope you can find the help you need and if you need to talk about it, know that I am here. That being said, this chapter can be very triggering.

A few weeks go by and as it usually happens when Alex is on tour, Charlie and him facetime every few days, with the help of Matt, “ ‘ey love. ‘ow was Portugal?” Alex shifts his position on the tiny bunk bed, “Great, loveleh crowd. I just wish we didn’t ‘ave to make an overnight trip to Madrid, I’d loved to ‘ave ‘ad sum time to eat more of those little pastries.” Charlie laughs, Alex and his sweet tooth, “If yeh stayed in Europe instead of taking yehr break in the US we could ‘ead to Algarve and ‘ave some vacation time.”

Something changes in Alex’s face that catches Charlie’s attention, “About tha’ break… I fink I’m going to France. Yeh see, I met this amazing bird in Lyon and she invited me to ‘er friend’s summer ‘ouse in Nice.” She shakes her head, “Of course yeh ‘ave… Well, go and get ‘er tiger! I really ‘ope she’s nice, got it?” Alex grins, that lovestruck look on his face, “She’s great, so sweet… She looks like Françoise Hardeh.” Alex punctuates his sentence with a dreamy smile and Charlie can’t help but laugh, “Course she does, yeh creep.”

They talk for a little longer, about the store and how they would only see each other in September for the London gigs, but soon Charlie can barely keep her eyes open, “Yeh look tired, Charleh. Are you sleeping okeh? Are yeh eating enough?” Alex starts to worry and Charlie tries to calm his concerns before he threatened any action, “I’m fine, just tired. I’ll ‘ave dinner wiv Miles next week, I’ll ‘ave ‘im text yeh to confirm it.” Alex seems pleased and they trade goodnights and I love yous before hanging up.

Truth is that Charlotte was feeling the opposite of fine, she was so tired lately that she’d taken the day off, a thing she rarely did, and even then she was unable to sleep properly, her mind haunted by weirdly vivid dreams. To top things off, her already small appetite was even further diminished and she was beginning to fear some of her old habits were making a comeback.

The next day, Charlotte felt sufficiently better to go back to work and she pushes through the week, using her old tricks to keep up and basically living off diet coke and small bags of chips, which works for a few days. “Charlie, this guy says he ordered a special edition of the new Star Wars novel but I can’t find it in the cupboard.” She gets up from her seat in the back of the counter, where she’d sat to try and recover some resemblance of humanity, “It’s probableh in tha back, I’ll go ‘ave a look.” 

Charlotte slowly makes her way through the store and into the small deposit in the back, rummaging through the shelves when the black spots start, she can feel the sweat building up beneath her shirt and those are the telltale signs she’s about to faint, Charlie tries to lower her body before the darkness consumes her but she isn’t fast enough and her body tumbles to the ground as she loses consciousness. 

Niall starts to get worried once ten minutes had passed and Charlie hadn’t returned, “Could you excuse me just for a moment?” The customer grunts a response and Niall ignores it, running to the back where he finds Charlotte on the ground, “Charlie!” He gets his phone and dials 999 while he tried to wake her up. By the time Charlie finally comes back to it an ambulance is already on the way, “Charlie, oh god, stay still.” Her mind is groggy but Charlie remembers fainting, “It’s gonna be okay, the ambulance is on the way.” She groans at the mention of an ambulance and just gives up, staying down on the floor and closing her eyes.

The noise from the ambulance parking in front of The Secret Door brings Pippa out of the bakery and into the store, just in time to see the paramedics wheeling Charlie back to the ambulance, “Pippa, thank god you are here!” Niall is frantic while Jasmine tried to keep all the customers back from the scene, “Close up the store, I’ll go with her!” Niall nods and hands her Charlotte’s purse. Pippa pats her apron to make sure she’s got her phone and wallet before following the EMTs into the ambulance and to the hospital.

Upon seeing Pippa, Charlotte sighs in relief, “Charlie, what happened?” Pippa holds Charlie’s hand, inspecting her for injuries, “I’m okeh, I just fainted in the back room.” That’s when the baker takes a nice and long look at her, noticing the weight loss, “Pip, don’t… I’m fine, I swear I’m not doin’ it again.” Charlie’s voice is choked and her eyes start filling up with tears, “My darling, I know you don’t do it on purpose, but look at you. You fainted in the store, what if you had been alone? I have to call Alex.” Charlie shakes her head, “No, please. Don’t ‘e’s on a break, ‘e needs to rest.” Pippa strokes her hair, trying to soothe her, “You know the rule, he’ll kill me if I don’t.”

2 years ago

Alex had a few days break during the European leg of the TLSP tour so he took the opportunity to go back to London with Miles. He didn’t really mention it to anyone since his plan was to surprise Charlotte, who he hadn’t seen in weeks. As soon as he arrives he leaves his stuff in his apartment and speed-walks the few blocks to Secret Door, while Miles stays back to rest and let the two catch up. At the store he finds Jared on the counter, “ ‘ey Jared, is Charleh on the floor?” Jared grimaces at Alex’s question, “She’s been sick a couple days now, hasn’t been down since Monday.”

Double checking on his phone Alex confirmed that it had been three days since Charlotte came down from her flat, “Fanks mate, I’ll go check on ‘er.” Alex runs up the stairs to her flat, using his own key he let himself in. The apartment was weirdly quiet, all the lights turned off and curtains closed, Alex crosses the living room towards Charlie’s bedroom, stopping to open the curtains and window to let some fresh air in, and finds Charlotte’s door slightly open.

“Charleh…? Charlotte, are yeh in ‘ere?” Alex opens the door, switching on the light. He gasps at the sight in from of him. Charlotte is curled up on the bed, still as a statue, her hair is a tangled mess matted to her head and her skin is paper white, almost translucent, sticking to her bones. Alex ran to her side to check if she was still breathing, “Lottie… W-what h-happened love?” Her eyes crack open, but instead of her beautiful bright hazel eyes Alex sees dull hollow eyes set into the gaunt planes of her face, “ ‘m s-sorreh… Didn’t mean to…Didn’t..” Her voice is barely above a rasp and she soon loses her air, beginning to gasp.

Alex, his hands trembling, calls 999 and holds her frail body close to his chest as they waited for the ambulance. He caressed her hair gently and sang to her under his breath, “Tell me why, tell me why, is it hard to make arrangements with yourself.” Charlie goes in and out of consciousness, but a steady stream of silent tears run down her face. Soon the EMTs enter the apartment through the back entrance and Alex follows them into the ambulance as they carry Charlotte in a stretcher.

“A-Alex…” Charlie reaches out her hand towards where Alex was sitting, “ ‘m ‘ere, Char. It’s gonna be alreight.” He holds onto her hand and stares wide-eyed as one EMT puts an IV access under her collarbone, because the veins in her arm were too thin, and proceeds to push various medications into it, so many Alex loses count and the other EMT busies herself with checking Charlotte’s vitals, a grim look on her face telling him things weren’t really alright.

When they arrive at the hospital Charlotte is wheeled away and Alex is taken to a waiting room, which was blissfully empty. For the first hour he paced the length of the room, Alex knew the doctors would tell him something when they had something to tell but that didn’t dissipate the anxiety coursing through him. The buzzing of his phone brings him to a halt, “Hey mate, where are you and Charlie planning on ‘aving lunch? I just woke up and I feel like there’s a hole in me stomach or summat.” Miles’ scouse accent feels like a reality check.

His brain finally turns off rescue mode and let’s Alex process the fact that he is standing in a hospital, waiting to hear news of his nearly dead best friend and if he hadn’t taken the time to come visit her, Charlotte might have actually died. Through barely coherent sentences Alex explains to Miles what had happened and the scouse hangs up with a promise to be the there as soon as possible.

Not even 15 minutes after Miles arrived the doctor comes to the waiting room, “You are the next of kin to Charlotte Jones, correct?” Alex jumps from his seat, “Yes, tha’s me.” When Charlotte moved to London she added Alex as her next of kin in case of a medical emergency, since any of her family members would take at least 4 hours to get to London and despite the fact that Alex was constantly traveling. 

“Well, you pretty much saved your best friend’s live. She was very dehydrated and severely malnourished, we caught it just in time. Has she ever had any period of depression or a problem with eating or her image?” Alex tries to get past the fact that the doctor had just confirmed that Charlotte had been in danger of dying and answer his questions, “I-I, I dunno. I mean, she broke up wiv ‘er boyfriend a couple weeks ago, but eating? Charleh’s just always been a pickeh eater, but she’s never ‘ad aneh problems.” The doctor nods, writing something on Charlotte’s chart.

“Can weh see ‘er?” the doctor nods and motions for them to follow him, they walk through hospital hallways until they reach room 505, “I’ll only ask that you go in one at a time.” Miles motions for Alex to go in first. As Alex walks into the room he is faced with Charlie hooked to all sorts of equipment, even a tube up her nose, and her small frame in the big hospital bad makes her look so sick and fragile, “ ‘ey Lottie.” Charlie opens her eyes slowly at the sound of his voice and gives him a soft smile, “Alex…”

Charlotte was diagnosed with depression, because of her break-up and a few other family issues, which made her Avoidant/Restrictive Food Intake Disorder (ARFID) flare up worse than it had ever done before, thus leading to a diagnosis of it. After that episode Alex knew he couldn’t always keep an eye on Charlie, so he made everyone in their inner circle of friends promise to call him if they ever thought Charlie was having a harder time managing her disorder. 

Back to the present

Since her vitals had checked out okay, Charlie is taken to a regular examination room, as opposed to the ER, where Pippa could stay with her. A doctor comes by quickly, taking the information for the EMTs, and asking Charlie a few questions, “Mrs Jones, I have it in your chart that you have a history of ARFID, can you identify if you are having a relapse?” Charlie shakes her head, “No, I don’t know wot’s happening. I mean I ‘ave ‘ad a couple symptoms, like me appetite is verreh low, but I don’t fink I’m relapsing. There’s somefing else wrong, it’s been going on for about a week or so.”

The doctor nods and jolts down a few things on the chart, “Okay, I’ll order another glicose bag to get your blood sugar back to normal levels, order a blood test to see if there’s something there and a psych consult, okay?” Charlie nods and he leaves, “Charlie, I am calling Alex.” Charlie turns her head so fast she gets slightly dizzy, “No! Pippa, please don’t call him, I swear I am not relapsing. I know there is something else wrong and he’ll only worreh.”

The older woman sits next to her on the bed, holding Charlie’s hand, “Love, these things happen, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Plus, if I don’t tell Alex, he’ll kill me when he finds out and he will. You were wheeled out of Secret Door and into an ambulance for goodness sake.” Charlie sighs, thinking of ruining Alex’s vacation in France, “Look, I ‘ave been going to Dr Spade evereh week as promised and she can attest that I am fine! Let’s wait to ‘ear what the doctor says and then yeh can call Alex, okeh?”

Pippa nods and waits by Charlie’s side as a friendly nurse comes to hook the glicose bag to her IV and take a blood sample. They talk nonsense, trying to distract each other from the fact that Charlotte was in a hospital bed until the psychiatrist comes for the evaluation and Pippa has to step out, the whole thing takes less than 30 minutes and soon her original doctor is back with results.

“Well, it seems like you indeed haven’t relapsed, Ms Jones. Your blood work has tested positive for pregnancy, it looks like the symptoms you were experiencing were those of an early pregnancy.” Charlie tunes out whatever the doctor goes on about after the word pregnancy. It couldn’t be true. There was no way she was pregnant, the last time she had a partner was months ago and she hadn’t had sex… 

That’s when it dawns on her, the post-breakup sex with Alex. 

That was the last time she had sex. 

With Alex. 

Charlie was catatonic, not only was she pregnant but the father was her best friend, who was an international rockstar enjoying his vacation time with his new french girlfriend. “Charlie! Charlotte!! Baby, are you there?” Charlie blinks a few times to focus on her friend, feeling a sudden urge to vomit, “I-I…” She doesn’t finish the sentence, turning to the side and throwing up on the floor. Pippa goes out to the hallway and asks for a nurse while Charlie slumps back on the bed. 

A thousand thoughts were running through her head, clouding her mind but the biggest one was ‘what the fuck was she supposed to do pregnant with her best friend’s baby?’, “Charlie, it’s okay, we can work this out. There are options.” The moment Pippa said the word options Charlie knew she couldn’t do a thing before telling Alex and that was the thing she was dreading the most, “Pip, yeh… Yeh don’t understand.” They sit there in silence, waiting as the nurse checked her out and an orderly cleaned the floor. “Okay, now you explain so I can understand.” Charlie takes a deep breath, wringing her hands anxiously, “The fing is… thebabyisAlex’s.” 

“Okay, one more time, slower.” Pippa holds her hand as silent tears streamed down her face, “The baby is Alex’s. He’s the father.”


	4. With a little help from my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie takes the news hard and is determined to hide it for as long as possible, but a dinner date with Miles Kane can put her plan in danger.

“The baby is Alex’s. He’s the father.” Pippa tries to hold back her shock but fails big time, “Yeh know we ‘ad sex, that one fooking time.” Charlie has to hold in a frustrated scream, of course the one time in more than ten years that she and Alex sleep together is the one where she gets pregnant, “I know, I know. But there wasn’t anyone after him? Didn’t you guys wear protection? Aren’t you like on the pill?” Charlotte sighs, “No, not aneh men. And I can’t remember, weh were so fooking wasted! Goodness, I never took the pill, I didn’t even know if I could get pregnant after what I put meh bodeh through!”

Pippa hugs her, trying to comfort Charlie, when the younger girl bursts into tears, “What am I supposed to do?” Pippa rubs circles into her back, “Charlie, there’s time to make a choice and whatever happens I know Alex will support you.” Charlie tries to even out her breathing, “He don’t want kids, tha’s one of the reasons he and Taylor broke up. How am I supposed to tell ‘im?” Pippa reaches over to the side table to a glass of water, “Here, this will help. Love, you can do this however you want and, ultimately, it’s your choice. But knowing him and you guys’ friendship, I doubt he’ll be anything other than supportive of whatever you chose to do.”

Charlie takes a few sips of water, hands shaking, “I’m not readeh to tell ‘im, it’s to earleh anyway… Promise meh yeh won’t tell ‘im.” Pippa sighs, giving her a doubtful look, “What do we tell him about this little trip to the hospital?” Charlie thinks for a moment, “We’ll tell him I was trying to reach for some boxes and they fell on top of me and I fainted ok?” Pippa agrees reluctantly. Soon the doctor is back to discharge her and Charlie makes an appointment to see a midwife at the end of the week.

\--//--

Charlie almost cancelled her dinner plans with Miles, but she knew that if she did Miles would tell Alex, who’d know something was wrong and she couldn’t risk it. She wasn’t ready to tell him just yet and she wanted to do it in person. So she chose a restaurant a couple streets down from Secret Door, where she could still take an uber to and was close enough to come back home fast. It’s like the moment her brain caught up with her body on the pregnancy situation the morning sickness started, however it wasn’t reserved to the morning time and basically everything set her off.

The doctor who took care of her after the ambulance event had prescribed her some dietary supplements, just until her midwife appointment, which was the next day, and she had been drinking them religiously twice a day in addition to having three meals a day, even if she would just throw up everything within the hour. Charlotte was so scared of screwing this up or hurting the baby, but she still felt very tired and was getting even more tired of throwing up a couple times, every day.

When she walks into the restaurant Miles is already sat in a table near the back and the toilets, thankfully. “Hey babe!” Charlie smiles as she walks towards him and Miles stands up, “ ‘ey Mi! Goodness, I’ve missed yeh.’” Charlie hugs him, holding her breath because she knew that a whiff of the wrong perfume and she’d be in the toilet, “Are yeh okay, luv?” Miles holds her at arm’s length, inspecting her. Charlie knew she was a mess and she felt it too, but she tries to brush it off, “ ‘m just tired, been working non-stop on getting the store readeh for a series of literareh events ‘m putting togetha.”

They sit down and Miles keeps inspecting her, “Darling, yeh have to be careful not to overexert yerhself. If yeh need help let meh kno’, I’ll be here for the next few weeks.” Charlie smiles, Miles has always been as sweet and caring with her as he was with Alex, which actually made her consider him another brother. “Thank you, love.” A waiter arrives with a bottle of wine and two glasses, “I went ahead and ordered us some red.” Charlie panics, trying to think on the spot, “I-I can’t, I… All this stress ‘as me stomach eatin’ itself, I even called me GP for sum medicine and I can’t take it wiv wine.” 

Miles eyes her up again, judging her answer, “Well, yeh’ll have to carry me home at the end of the night, then.” She laughs nervously, Charlie looks down at the menu trying to avoid his gaze, looking for something to eat that wouldn’t set off her nausea. That’s when it hits her, the ripe smell of melted cheese, and she is a goner, there’s no circling around it. Charlie sprints out of her chair, bumping into a waiter and jumping in front of someone waiting for the toilet, not even bothering to lock the door before burying her face in the toilet.

“Charleh, Charleh…!” Miles pushes through the three people crowd that had settled outside Charlie’s stall, “Get a life people!” Miles gets into the stall and locks the door, “Charleh… Are you okay?” Charlie raised her head, wiping her lips on her wrist, “Do I look okeh to yeh?” She slumps back against the tiled wall, hugging her knees, “Charleh, wot’s wrong?” Tears start to stream down her face, “I-I’m pregnant…” Miles sits next to her with an arm around her shoulders, he takes a paper towel and wiped her forehead.

“Charlotte, did anyone do anything to you against your wishes?” Charlie struggles against her sobs, shaking her head, “N-No, nowt like tha’. It’s just, it was a one time fing and I d-don’t know…” Charlie sits on the floor with her back against the wall, her elbows propped on her knees and holding her head between her head, “Oh darling, everyfing will be okay. Even if the bloke doesn’t want to assume his responsibilities, yeh’ll have our support. I bet Alex will be so happeh, he’ll gladly step in as father figure.”

That makes Charlie cry a little harder, “C’mon, let me take yeh home.” Miles helps her up, lending an arm to keep her steady as they walk out. Charlie seats back at the table, sipping some water, while Miles pays the bill and calls a cab, “It’s here, love.” Miles offers her an arm once again as they walk out of the restaurant and into the car. Charlie notices a couple flashing lights as they get into the car, “‘ey Mi, r’mber when they said we was dating?” He chuckles, “Oh, do I! ‘Alex Turner’s best friends hide a torrid romance from the lead singer’, if I remember correctly.” And he did, that was the Daily Mail headline they laughed their asses off to, back when the boys first began their friendship.

The cab stops at the back entrance of Secret Door and Charlie leads Miles up to her apartment, “You should rest, love.” She nods, thankful for this old friend tonight, “I ‘ave some of Alex pjs, third drawer to the left.” Miles gives her one of his toothy smiles and kisses her forehead. They go through the motions of getting ready for bed, ending up cuddled up in Charlie’s bed, “Fanks for staying, Mi.” He snuggles her closer to his chest, “Anyfing for you me love, Alex would kill me if he knew I did anyfing less for our best girl.” The mention of Alex brings tears back to her eyes, “Ey, what’s wrong luv? Tha’s the second time yeh’ve cried at the mention of his name, did the two of yeh fight?” Charlie burrows her face on the crook of his neck, sobbing, “Oh Miles, I can’t… I can’t even… I don’t where to begin.”

Miles holds her, caressing her hair, “Whatever it is luv, it’s gunna be alreight.” She shakes her head, sobbing “M-Miles, the b-babeh is his.” Miles pulls away a little and tries to calm her down, “Charlotte, the babeh is who’s? Luv, you have to calm yerhself down, for the babeh.” Charlie chokes back a sob and tries to take a deep breath in, “I-It’s Alex’s, the babeh. H-He is the father.” That takes Miles by surprise, but he forces himself to push through his shock, “Yeh mean from the time you and him had sex after he broke up wiv Taylor?”

Charlie knew that as she’d told Pippa, Alex would’ve told someone and Miles was a logic choice, so that made things a little bit easier, the part where she had to explain how she and her best friend had gotten to a point where they had sex was done. “Yes… I-I n-never meant for it to ‘appen.” Miles hugs her close, rubbing her back in soothing motions, “I know, I know, luv.” Miles doesn’t prod her any further with questions, letting Charlie cry herself to sleep in his arms.

The next morning Charlotte wakes up to the sound of Miles singing in the shower, she has that awful crying hangover and dizziness from a very empty stomach, so she just closes her eyes again, “ ‘ey there luv, up and at ‘em.” She turns to find Miles standing next to her bed with one of her pink towels wrapped around his waist, “According to yehr calendar yeh’ve got a doctor’s appointment in an hour.” Charlie groans and covers her eyes with her forearm, “I don’t wanna.” Miles gently pulls her arm away, “It’s for the babeh, isn’t it?” She nods and he sits next to her, “Have yeh decided if yehr keepin’ it?” Charlie sighs, holding back tears, “I-I... I can’t fink of aneh other possibiliteh. It’s a bit of Alex, too… Plus, I don’t even kno’ if it’s gonna take yet, it’s too earleh.”

“Yeh could opt out and no one would blame ya, it’s a lot of responsibiliteh and yeh don’t have to do it just because of Alex. It’s yehr bodeh.” Charlie’s hand inches over her abdomen, caressing the still taut skin, “I kno’, but I can’t. It’s… ‘ere and it’s…” She is at a loss of words, “It’s yehrs and Alex’s, two halves of the same person.” Charlie nods, tears streaming down her face, “Then lets make sure that is a healthy babe, ok?” Miles wipes her tears away and they get ready to go. 

In the cab ride to the doctor’s Charlie leaned on Miles’ shoulder, “I don’t wanna tell ‘im yet, i-it’s too earleh.” Miles grips her hand, “Yeh have to tell ‘im, it has to come from yeh.” She nods, sniffling, “I will, just don’t want to get ‘is ‘opes or worries up for nowt. Goodness, I ‘ave to stop crying.” Both chuckle at the endless stream of tears that seemed to be always present in Charlie’s face, “Yeh’ll get dehydrated, luv.” Miles gently wipes her tears, “He’ll be so happeh, I know it.” Charlie nods, looking out the window and hoping he was right.


	5. I lack the words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie sees Alex for the first time since she found out about the pregnancy, will she tell him about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pivotal, but also a bit of a filler. I am worried I am getting hung up on the details with this one, but I really have this story in my dreams that I gotta tell the right way.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy. Xx, Lina

The weeks go by in a haze, the warm weather leaves, making way for rainy days and cups of tea, and as time went by Charlie counted down the days until she saw Alex again. Also, with every week came another assurance that the baby was there to stay, yet every time she and Alex facetimed or talked on the phone Charlotte felt riddled with guilt and could barely talk to him for longer than 10 minutes.

Soon the date Charlie was dreading the most arrived. As it usually happens whenever the Monkeys tour in England, the boys invited Charlie to come along for some dates, in the past she even worked their merch table for a couple tours, and this year they’d arranged for her to join them in London and travel with them to Sheffield for the home shows, like old times. Even though she’d be reaching the end of her first trimester that week, Charlotte was still unsure of whether she should tell Alex. 

Everytime they talked he seemed more tired, Charlie knew all the vices he fell into during a tour, from sleeping too little to expecting too much from himself, and the news of her pregnancy might put another unnecessary strain on his mind. Plus, Alex seemed genuinely excited about the prospects of his relationship with Louise, who would be attending the London concerts as well, and Charlie didn’t want to begin to think of what this all could mean for their relationship.

Miles for his part had acted as a guardian angel, taking care of her whenever he was in London and keeping tabs on baby’s development, he’d even gone as far as to download one of those apps that compared the baby’s size to fruits, keeping her updated on the fruit of the week. Tonight, Miles was picking Charlie up at her place and heading to the O2 Arena. Her phone rang just as Charlie finished zipping up her black boots, she’d opted for a loose a-line black dress, since she’d been unable to keep any of her pants closed, and some of her usual dark cat eye with red lips make-up, pulling her hair half up with a printed handkerchief instead of the usual hair tie.

“Yeh really getting in tha’ 70s mood.” Charlie laughs and presses a kiss to Miles’ cheek, snuggling into her faux-fur coat after venturing out in the light drizzle and wind on her way to the car, “Yehr one to talk, wiv yehr bandana and all.” He grins when she tugs the bandana around his neck lightly, “How are yeh? Everyfing okeh?” Charlie nods, unconsciously bringing a hand to her stomach, “G-Good, we’re good.” Miles sighs, bringing her close against his chest, “I kno’ yeh’re nervous, luv. Are yeh telling him today?” Charlie snuggles close to him, seeking comfort, “I don’t kno’... Maybeh. Ugh, I’ll keep yeh posted.” Miles hums a positive response.

Sooner than Charlie would’ve liked they arrive at the concert venue. The car circles to the back, avoiding the crowds out front and delivering Charlie and Miles right at the backstage door. The woman at the door ask for their names, but before either can say a thing a familiar voice comes booming from behind her, “There’s no need for that, Clara, these two have free passage wherever we go.” Charlie smiles and hugs Steve, “I missed yeh, big guy. Been followin’ yehrs and Matt’s non-sense… FYI, when the merch come out, I’m a small.” Steve chuckles, greeting Miles, “You’ll be the first to get one, Charlie.” Steve leads them through the backstage area to where the boys and the rest of the guests were. Charlie immediately spots Katie and Breana. Since she had a bookstore and her friends started having kids, Charlie began organizing weekly children’s books readings and once Katie and Jamie moved back to the UK, Katie began to take Forest to the readings and she and Charlie became even closer.

“ ‘ey guys.” Charlie greets the girls, having lost Miles to Steve, “I’ve missed you, Charlie, you have to come LA more often.” Because she was always tagging along on tours, Charlie had witnessed first hand the process of Matt and Bree falling in love and she loved Bree like a sister, “I know! I fink I’m going for the ‘ollywood Bowl, but I’m not sure. Are yeh comin’ Katie?” The blonde shakes her head, pouting, “Can’t got some work stuff I couldn’t get away from.” Charlie pouts too, wrapping her arms around her friend, “Awww, we gotta make the most of this trip then!” Bree joins in on the hug.

“There yeh are, thought yeh didn’t love me anehmore.” Charlie pulls away from the hug, turning around to find Alex. The shock comes to her in two parts, first in the form of his shaved head which she hadn’t seen live yet, and then in the fact that standing in front of her was not only her best friend, but the father of the child she was carrying, “Charleh…?” Charlie tries to hide her tears by hugging Alex, burying her face on his chest, “ ‘ey, ‘ey. Are yeh okeh?” She nods, taking in his warm and spicy scent, “Yes.” Her voice is too muffled, so Alex walks with her to a corner, “ ‘ey Charleh, look at meh.” 

Her makeup had smudged lightly on the corners of her eyes, so Alex gently blotted the tears out with his fingers, “Wot’s wrong?” Charlie chokes back a sob, “Yeh look fooking weird without yehr ‘air.” Alex laughs and kisses her forehead, smoothing down her hair tenderly, “Tha’s ma Charleh. ‘ow are yeh, babeh?” Charlie sighs, hugging him again, “I’m good, Al. I missed yeh.” Alex circles his arms around her, holding her tight, “Meh too, Char. I am so glad yeh’re comin’ wiv us.” 

Charlie pulls away this time to get a good look at him, brushing her thumb over the dark circle under his eye, “Are yeh sleepin’? Drinkin’ enough water? Takin’ care of yehrself?” Alex chuckles, shaking his head, “Yes mum, I am. Tour life, tha’ knows… How about you?” She smiles, trying to avoid the subject, “I’m amazing, now I demand to know who did this to yehr ‘air! Ohhh, it’s fuzzeh!” Charlie laughs while running her fingers through his head, “Tha’ would be ‘elders, but I ‘ave someone I want yeh to meet first.”

Alex maneuvers them through the backstage gathering until they reach two girls and Charlotte doesn’t even needs an introduction, “ ‘ey babeh, this is me best friend, Charleh. Almost a sister, eh?” Charlie laughs nervously and greets Louise and her friend, getting tangled up in the french triple kisses, “I have heard so much about you Charlie, it’s nice to finally meet you!” Charlie forces a smile through the nausea that sets in low in her stomach. Louise is exactly Alex’s type, she doesn’t need more than 5 minutes to know that from the way Alex and her were interacting, that things were going great. “Likewise, Al can’t shut up about yeh!”

Miles comes to her rescue, “Louise, luv, yeh look stunning tonight!” He greats Louise and the friend with the right amount of kisses, “Wot about meh, Mi?” Alex wraps an arm around Miles’ shoulders, pulling him into a hug, “Well, yeh me luv, yeh look absoluteleh ravishing!” Miles plants a smacking kiss on Alex cheek, “Well, Marie and me will get some drinks before the concert starts, wanna join us?” Before Charlie can say anything Miles answers, “Fanks luv, but Charleh and I are watching from the audience, so I guess weh should get goin’.” Charlie sighs in relief, stopping herself from running a hand over her stomach, “I’ll be reight there, love.”

Louise walks away blowing kisses to Alex, which he catches, “She seems great, Al.” Alex smiles, gripping Miles’ shoulder, “She realleh is summat… Miles, mate, fanks for takin’ care of this one for meh while I was gone.” Charlie pushes him on the shoulder playfully and he wraps his other arm around her, pulling the two of them into a hug, “I love yeh, the two people I can’t imagine me life without.” They hear someone shout from behind them, “I ‘eard tha’, good to know weh mean nofing to yeh, Al.” The trio breaks the hug apart to find Matt to be the culprit.

“Oh Maffhew, c’mere I ‘ave to give yeh a bloody beating. Who let yeh shave Al’s ‘ead? Yeh knew I ‘ad dibs on it.” Matt laughs and envelops her in a hug, pulling Charlie off the ground, “Oh Charleh, my dear, ‘ave you come to put some order in this boy’s ‘ead? ‘e’s been frolicking around like a bloody deer.” Charlie laughs, at ease for once, “Wot yeh talking about? ‘e’s alwaehs been like tha’, yeh were just too buseh lookin’ at ‘is arse to notice and now he’s got them loose suits.” 

They are soon joined by Nick and Jamie, and for a few moments they are back in Sheffield, rambling nonsense and taking the piss off each other like they did when they were fresh out of high school. Charlotte stops for a second to take in the sight of Alex, laughing happily at something Jamie had said, his smile broad and with crinkles by his eyes. In that moment she decided not to tell him, because she knew that she wouldn’t be able to move on if Alex wasn’t happy with the news and she didn’t have it in her heart to break this perfect little moment.

“Well, I’ll see yeh at 505 and then bof of yeh at the after parteh, reight?” Charlie nods and follows Miles to their seat, “I can’t do it… Not tonight.” Miles grips her hand as they walk, “It’s okeh, luv, you’ll find the reight moment.” That show Charlie stood mesmerized looking at her friends, even after hundreds of gigs, it never ceased to amaze her how good they were. And tonight she couldn’t shake this feeling, that even if the baby wasn’t conscious of it, it was the first time that it heard their dad do his thing live and that made her heart flutter. 

At the after party Charlie tries to figure out how not to drink and get away with it, “Mi, I am fooked.” Miles is quick to pick up two drinks from a tray, “Don’t worreh, darling. Always have a drink in hand, from time to time we’ll switch and if anehone offers yeh a shot, yeh tell ‘em you just had one.” Charlie nods, taking the drink Miles was trusting at her, “Yeh’ll be fine, luv.” Immediately after Alex spots them and motions for them to join him and Louise. 

“ ‘ey Al, yeh was great! Really shook tha’ booteh.” Alex hugs Charlie sideways, a little drunk already, “Ay Char, yeh fink so? I did Cornerstone all for yeh.” Charlie laughs, remembering his over the top performance, “Fanks dear, it was… endearing.” Alex rolls her eyes at her, “So, are yeh comin’ to any of the other shows ‘ere in London?” Charlie fights the urge to take a sip from her drink to relieve her nerves, “I dunno, I might bring Pippa and Alice is tha’s alreight?” Alex hums positively, “ ‘Course, love. Joost tell Pippa the price of her entrance is a slice of triple chocolate cake.” The duo falls into laughter remembering all the times Alex had haggled Pippa for her famous cake.

“Sorry to interrupt, I think I’ll get a refill of my cup. Anyone want anything?” Interrupts Louise, feeling like an outsider, “I’ll come wiv, luv.” Miles leads the way, knowing Charlie needs some alone time with Alex tonight, “ ‘ave yeh checked out the exhibition yet?” Charlie shakes her head, her bangs fluttering about, “ ‘m going tomorrow, wiv Katie, Jameh and Mi… Verreh excited!” Alex smiles, gently smoothing down her hair, “I’m glad… Listen, Charleh, ‘m taking Louise back to Sheff wiv me, she’s alreadeh coming all the way to Dublin, might as well meet the ol’ hang, eh?” Charlie chokes on her words, “T-Tha’s g-great…” Before she can continue her thought Miles and Louise are back and Charlie shallows back her words.


	6. Mistakes were made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie joins the boys on tour as they travel to Birmingham and their hometown of Sheffield, on the way there Charlie and Alex hit a rough patch and she enjoys a heart to heart with her former brother-in-law, while also getting closer to having her secret found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this I found out London is two hours away from Birmingham and three from Sheffield. And the way people spoke about these cities made me feel as if they were at least 8 hours away, like things in Brazil, where I live. Well, consequences of living in a continental sized country, at least we use the metric system.
> 
> Oh well, I hope y’all enjoy this!

A sliver of doubt still lingered as Charlie met up with the boys after their last London gig to board the bus that would take them to Birmingham, and later Sheffield, but it was a commitment she’d made months before and she couldn’t miss the chance to go back home and see her family. “Hey Charlie, welcome to the party bus.” Charlie laughs hugging Steve in the front common area, “For our short ride you are bunking bellow Alex, as usual.” She thanked him and walked to the middle section of the bus, where the boys had already left their stuff.

Charlie easily locates her bunk, spotting Alex’s blazer thrown haphazardly over his bag on the bunk above. However, when she pulls the curtain it reveals an unknown bag and purse occupying the bunk, “ ‘ey Charleh!” She looks up to find Alex and Louise standing in front of her, the rest of the band behind them, “Listen, is it okeh if yeh sleep in tha’ back of the bus? The couch pulls out and everyfing, way more comfortable than a bunk. It’s joost that it’s Louise’s first time in a trip like this and I’d rather ‘ave ‘er closer to meh, tha’ knows?” Charlie falters, but tries to remain whole, “O-of c-course, Al. Sure fing.” Alex smiles, “Fanks, love. Knew you’d understand, it’s onleh for a couple of ‘ours, eh?”

He moves on with his night as if nothing had happened, while Charlie slowly walks to the back, where indeed the small couch had been transformed into a single bed and the various objects, that were usually sprawled all over the area, had been pushed to a corner. Charlie drops her bag and takes a seat on the bed, she couldn’t help the sadness that washed over her, ever since Alex and the boys had started touring, he’d always saved the bunk below his for her. No matter which girlfriend he had, not even Alexa, that specific bunk had always been hers when she was riding with them.

The bus starts moving and Charlie pauses in her melancholy to unpack her special sickness kit, she’d already taken the anti-nausea medication, the maximum dosage allowed, and separated a couple bottles of rehydration fluids and sick bags. Nonetheless she hadn’t accounted for being in the back of the bus, where it was bumpiest and you could really feel the car’s movement. Less than half hour and she is already been sick. A head pops up from behind the curtain that separated the back from the bunk area, “ ‘ey Charleh, are yeh alreight?”

Charlie wipes her mouth with a tissue, tying the bag closed, “Yeah, joost summat meh stomach acting up, Jameh.” Jamie enters the room proper, taking a seat next to her on the bed, “It was shite of Al to do tha’ to yeh.” Charlie shakes her head, patting Jamie’s tight, “It’s okeh, Jameh. She’s ‘is new bird, gotta impress ‘er, eh?” Jamie grimaces, “Dun’t need mooch impressing wiv this one… Charleh, are yeh sure yehr okeh?” Charlie feels another bout of nausea wash over her, “Yeah, it’s joost I have this stomach infection tha’ started a couple days ago. I’m taking sum meds, but they ‘ave a slow effect.” He nods, unconvinced, “ ‘ave yeh spoken to Em lateleh?” Charlie spoke to her older sister everyday and Jamie was well aware of that, she just didn’t understand why he was acting coy about this subject.

“Yeh Jameh, like I do evereh day. Is summat up between ‘er and Michael?” Jamie sighs, gathering his hair up in a bun and away from his face, “Since ‘e moved to Liverpool fings ‘ave been weird, now ‘e says ‘e got an intimation to pay child support.” Charlie’s older sister, Emily, and Jamie’s older brother, Michael, had been high school sweethearts and gotten married shortly after school. In twelve years together they had two kids, Nate and Violet, while Michael became a plumber and Emily became a hairdresser at the family’s beauty salon.

Their life had been near perfect, until a couple years ago Michael decided he could no longer cope with the life he’d been living and left in complicated and tortuous divorce. Things had settled mostly until a few months before, when he decided to move to Liverpool and once again began the fights over custody rights and alimony. “But I thought they’d resolved tha’ issue.” Jamie shrugs, “Meh too, but apparentleh, according to meh folks, ‘e’s been ‘aving a little too much fun and not working enough.” Jamie was well aware his brother wasn’t the right one in this story, and his friendship with both Emily and Charlotte only made things harder.

“Fook… Em didn’t mention a fing, but I bet she didn’t want to worreh meh. I’ll talk to ‘er once weh get ‘ome.” Jamie fiddles with his fingers and Charlie puts a hand over his, “They’ll figure it out, tha’ important fing.” He sighs, holding her hand in between his, “It’s joost… I can’t imagine doin’ this to my kid and I alreadeh spend so mooch time away from ‘im. I worreh ‘bout Nate and Vi.” Charlie leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder, “They’re okeh, Jameh, and we’ll all make sure they stay tha’ way. I’ll talk to Em when we get to Sheff, ok?” He nods, huffing, and Charlie straightens her body back up, feeling nauseous again, “Yeah… Are yeh sure yeh’re okeh?”

“Yeah, I’m fin–.” Charlie tries to hold back a gag, but fails, “Charleh…” She stops him, “Weh’ll be there soon, once in unmoving land I’ll be better.” Jamie gives her a doubtful look, “Realleh… Yeh can go back to yehr bunk, take a nap. Yeh look exhausted.” He really was tired after four days straight of playing, “Okeh, if yeh need summat call us.” Charlie nods, trying to look better. As soon as he closes the curtain she takes a few deep breaths, trying to give it enough time for him to fall asleep before throwing up into a new bag.

Once she’d gone through the contents in her stomach, Charlie sat back and stared straight ahead for the remainder of the trip, trying to ignore the unrelenting nausea that had taken over her body. As soon as they arrive at the hotel, Charlie staggers out of the bus wrapped in a wide woolen scarf, Jamie helping her with her bag, and can barely stand as Steve hands out the key cards. Charlie bids a quick good night to the group before rushing to her room, where she manages to down half a bottle of water before crashing till the next day.

Next day at the scheduled time Charlie piles into the van headed to the venue with the boys. Alex takes a sit next to her, “ ‘ey love, is everyfing alreight? Didn’t see yeh at breakfast, or lunch for tha’ matter.” Charlie snuggle closer into her fluffy sweater, cold despite the nicer weather, “Yeah, joost not tha’ good, Al.” He frowns, holding a hand up to her forehead, “Are yeh sick?” She pulls the hand away, “Yeh, got a stomach fing. But don’t worreh, I alreadeh went to the doctors and got meds.” His demeanor changes and Alex wraps an arm around her, bring Charlie close to his chest. She is too tired to resist, “Yeh should’ve told meh.”

“Yeh ‘ad other fings in yehr mind.” Ales sighs, “The guys talked to meh about it.” Charlie hates this subject, but it was an inevitable conversation, so she distracts herself by playing with the bandana tied around his neck, “ ‘m sorreh I were a dick, I should’ve talked to yeh about it before.” She nods, brushing her nose on his white shirt, “I won’t do it again, Charleh. I promise.” Charlie raises her head to look at him, “It’s okeh, she’s yehr girlfriend. I’m okeh.” He shakes his head, maintaining eye contact, “No, it’s not. Yehr are meh Charleh and Jameh told meh yeh was sick on tha’ way ‘ere.”

Charlie breaks the eye contact, burying her head back on his chest, “I love yeh, Charleh. I can’t bare to see yeh ‘urt or sick, yeh know tha’.” Charlie nods, mumbling into his shirt, “I know, Al. I love yeh too. It’s okeh, I swear… Maybe don’t do it again, tho.” He chuckles and squeezes her tighter. Louise comes in and takes the remaining seat next to Alex, “”Is everything okay?” Charlie sees as Alex takes a hand from around her to hold Louise’s, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it softly, “Yes love, Charleh is just feelin’ a bit under tha’ weather.”

After they arrive at the arena the crew scatters a bit, but the majority of the band hangs out backstage before soundcheck. Charlie joins in on the fun, but has a hard time with everyone pressing her to have a drink, despite hers and Alex’s remarks about her being sick. When the band leaves for soundcheck Charlie and Louise keep mostly to themselves, they sit on one of the couches, Charlie with a book and Louise facetiming one of her friends from back home. However, the peace is disturbed when Louise bends down to reach her bag and pulls out a perfume bottle. The moment the heavy scent hits Charlie’s nostrils she is up and speed-walking to the nearest toilet.

As Charlie comes out of the bathroom after being sick, she finds Nick leaning against a wall, “How far along are yeh?” Charlie tries to dismiss his comment, “What are yeh talking about?” Nick shakes his head in disbelief, “12, 14 weeks? Kelly were just like yeh in the beginning, plus the not drinking realleh gives it away.” Charlie starts to crack, grasping for the flimsy cover of her lies, “I’m taking antibiotics, can’t mix those wiv alcohol.” Nick chuckles at her poor excuse, “And when ‘as that stopped yeh? Charleh, I’ve known yeh since weh were kids, tha’s bullshit.” Charlie finally breaks and starts crying.

“Yeh can’t tell anyone, Mal, please. Please!” Nick is shocked by her reaction and automatically wraps his arms around her, holding her tiny frame as sobs shook through her body, he couldn’t understand what was so bad about having a baby. Nick pulls back from her and looks her dead in the eye, “Charlotte, did anyone… Do summat to yeh?” Charlie shakes her head, sobbing uncontrollably, “N-no… But it’s, s-so s-so complicated. Please Mal, please don’t tell anyone.” Charlie has him swear over his children that he wouldn’t tell anybody else, still she spends the rest of the day and the next one worrying someone will find her out too.

On the day they ride to Sheffield, Louise takes a seat across Charlie in the front part of the bus, “Hey Charlie, are you okay?” Charlie gives her a tight lipped smiles, “Yeah, joost a bit of motion sickness. I’d forgotten ‘ow shakey these busses are.” Half of what she said was true, the other half entailed the secret the was keeping. Charlie hadn’t anticipated just how badly her changing body would be affected by every movement of the bus, sleeping had been impossible. “Ugh, that sucks. But everything is so cool, right? This… touring thing.”

Charlie can’t help but chuckle at Louise’s naiveté, “You’ve been in a ton of tours, right?” Charlie smiles, reminiscing old times, “Yes, since the boys started the band… Less in tha’ past years tho.” Louise perks up, “You’ve known them a really long time, right?” Charlie saw exactly where the conversation was headed, as she’d had it with most of Alex’s girlfriends in the past, “Yes, I’ve known ‘em all since we was kids. Well, except Alex, he and I ‘ave been friends since birth. Our parents are friends.” Louise tries to act coy and unassuming, but Charlie isn’t feeling well enough to go around in circles, “It’s okeh, go ahead and ask away.”

“Alex sometimes… He gets in these… Moods, kinda… Spacey? Is he alright? Charlie giggles, more than used to these moments, “Yeah, ‘e probableh got a song in ‘is ‘ead or summat and ignores the real world. Joost let ‘im be for a little while, ‘e’ll work it out and once it’s out, Alex is back. On tha’ note, beware of ‘im when ‘e’s driving, nearleh killed us once.” Talking about the devil, Alex emerges from the common are and sits next to Louise, “Who nearly killed who?” Charlie grins, “Yeh, back ‘ome wiv yehr mum’s car.” Alex sticks his tongue out at her, “Lies! Don’t trust Charlie, love. She’ll plant lies in yehr ‘ead.” He emphasizes his point by taping louise’s forehead before pecking her lips softly, Charlie just rolls her eyes.

“Actualleh, the reason we was talkin’ were tha’ yeh should come wiv a manual, Al. And in lieu of it, there’s meh.” Alex reaches out with his free hand to grip Charlie’s across the table, holding it tenderly, “Meh Charleh, always there for meh.” She winks at him, “Always, babeh.” Louise regards them for a moment, “You two are really good friends, you have… What’s it called… Chemistry?” The pair laughs, used to always getting this comment, “Well, we ‘ave been friends for more than 30 years and even a couple at some point, so I sure ‘ope we’ve some chemistry.” Louise’s eyes widen at Alex’s words.

“Well, tha’ was when we were teenagers, Al. And it didn’t exactleh work out, reight?” If yeh’ll excuse me, Jamie wanted to show meh summat from ‘is bloodeh DJ set. This now, Cookie playing at being a DJ, yeh boys are gunna be the death of me.” Charlie was quick to excuse herself from the situation, it was the same every time Alex’s partners found out she and Alex had dates, she even had an inkling he’d done it on purpose to get it over with. There is always a small period of adaptation until the partners come to terms with it, or not, which was Taylor’s case.

Charlie makes her way to the back of the bus where some of the boys are gathered, she takes a sit between Matt and Jamie, who are playing some game on the x-box, and Charlie settles her head on Jamie’s shoulder, knowing it would annoy him, “Watcha payin’?” Jamie grunts and jerks his controller, “Ugh, Fifa.” Charlie wraps her arms around his middle, hugging him loosely, “If I play against yeh and win, will yeh be mad?” Matt and Tyler snicker, knowing the blond’s reactions to losing, “No, Charleh.” Matt gives her a signal and she winks at the boys, “So can I play?” As if they’d timed it Matt scores the final goal on Jamie and wins, “Fookin’ ‘ell, Charleh.” He chucks the controller at the wall and Charlie holds her hands up in defense.

This was the kind of nice sibling-esque dynamic that warmed Charlie’s heart and made her miss the old days when they all used to hang around Sheffield, be it in Alex’ garage for Monkeys’ rehearsals, or trying to get into pubs underage. It all made her even more grate for for having kept these friendships. “I ‘eard sum controller chucking, did Jameh lose?” Says Nick as he walks into the area, “It were Charleh’s fault!” They all burst into laughter and Charlie squeezes Jamie’s ruddy cheeks, “Oh Cookie, don’t be such a sore loser, love!


	7. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band arrives to Sheffield and there is a nice homecoming lunch organized by the Monkeys’ mothers. Charlie is running out of time as more and more people find out her secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is a very dramatic one, I have come to the conclusion that I love the Drama because I watched too many soap operas when I was a kids, latin ones at that.  
> Anyway, I hope y’all like it!
> 
> Plus, I also have a blog on tumblr (ittookthelightforever.tumblr.com) and this links bug is very upsetting for all us writers, hope it gets fixed soon!

The bus makes a special detour to leave Charlie at her sister’s house and she honestly can’t wait any longer to be reunited with her family, “Charleh, yeh are ‘ere!! Boys, c’mere, Aunty Charleh is ‘ere!” Emily engulfs her sister in a hug, pulling her inside, “Hi, Em. ‘ow are yeh guys?” Em pulls away and takes a good look at Charlie, “yeh look different.” Charlie brushes her off and turns to great her nephews, “Nate darling, can you take aunty Charlotte’s bag to her room? Help him, Vi.” Emily pats her children in the back and they grunt before disappearing inside with Charlie’s things. The older woman pulls her inside and into the kitchen, closing the door, “There is something off with you.” 

Emily squints at her, regarding Charlie from head to toe, “Em, stop being weird. Well, weirder than normal.” Emily shakes her head, sniffing Charlie’s shoulder and ultimately squeezing her breast, “Em, wot the fook?” Emily smiles broadly, “You are pregnant.” Charlie’s face falls and her posture falters, “W-What? ‘ave you lost yehr mind?” Emily crosses her arms in front of her chest, “Yeh can’t lie to meh, Charlie, I’ve ‘ad two kids. ‘ow maneh weeks?” Charlie gives up and sits at the kitchen table, “Almost 12.” Emily sits next to her sister, rubbing her back, “ ‘ey,mardy bum, wot’s wrong? Aren’t yeh ‘appeh?” Charlie sighs, pushing her hair away from her face, “I-I am, i-it’s joost I ddin’t want anehone to know yet. I-I’m not readeh.” 

As she is pulled into another tight hug, Charlie chooses to snuggle close to her sister, cherishing the sense of home she carried, “ It’s gunna be alreight, love… Do yeh know who’s the father?” Charlie only nods in response, “Do I know ‘im?” The thing about Emily and Charlotte’s relationship was that being born only two years apart the girls grew very close, and even though they hadn’t lived together for more than 10 years now, they were very attuned to each other’s feelings and emotions, “Y-Yes…” Charlie’s voice is barely a whisper and in turn Emily sighs and hugs her closer, rocking her lightly in a soothing manner, almost as if Charlie was a small child herself.

“Is he from Sheff?” Charlie nods again, tears sprouting from her eyes, “Oh Charleh, I thought it’d been years since yeh two…” And for the first time since she found out about the pregnancy Charlie truly let herself breakdown, in the arms of her beloved sister, “Oh Charleh, it’s gunna be okeh.” The sobs rake through her slight body, emerging from deep with Charlotte, from all the doubts, and fears, and pain she’d kept bottled inside these past weeks, “Love, look at meh, yeh’ll end up making yehrself sick.” Charlie raises her head from her sister’s bossom and Emily wipes her face gently, “I’ll make yeh sum tea, ‘elp yeh calm down and we’ll talk about it, eh?” Charlie nods weakly, still sobbing lightly.

Emily gets up, swiftly putting the kettle on and setting up a plate of biscuits, “Yeh look joost like mum.” Remarks Chalie, nibbling on a chocolate digestive, “Well, I’ll take tha’ as a compliment.” Emily had indeed followed in their mother’s footsteps, from having two children to taking over the family’s beauty salon, “ ‘ere yeh go, joost as yeh like it.” Charlie blows into the steaming mug before taking a sip, appreciating a small token of warmth and homeliness, “I’ll never learn yerh way.”

“It’s love. Speakin’ of which…” Charlie rolls her eyes, “Don’t act like yerh the expert.” Fueled by her anger and lack of sleep Charlie has spoken without a second thought, “Em, I’m sorreh, yeh are only tryin’ to ‘elp and I’m being an asshole.” Emily waves her off, “I’ll let this one go, yeh are ‘urting. Plus, what ‘appened between Michael and I ‘as nofing to do wiv yehrs and Alex’s relationship.” The sound of his name brings back the near constant nausea in the pit of Charlie’s stomach, “Wot’s tha’ face? Charlie yous two ‘ave been in love with each other since yous were kids. Mike and I were a silly high school romance. All of ‘igh Green ‘as been waiting anxiously for their golden children to be togetha’.” Charlie cringes at her sister’s words.

“Emily, stop wiv tha’’ nonsense. Alex and I love each other as friends, this was a one off fing. ‘e were ‘urting and needed meh.” Emily scoffs, “Tell meh anotha’ lie, please. Alex were ‘urting so yeh shagged? When did it ‘appen?” Charlie blushes as she remembers the night, how detached still so connected they were, “After ‘e broke up wiv the witch.” Emily raises an eyebrow dramatically, “So ‘e’s free for the first time in three years and the first fing ‘e does is shag yeh? Yeh, tha’ boy realleh loves yeh like a sister.” Tears come back to Charlie’s eyes as if they’d found their permanent place on her face, “If ‘e loves meh so mooch then why does ‘e alreadeh ‘ave a new girlfriend, huh?” 

Emily is at a loss, “Yeah, ‘ow the fook do I tell ‘im I’m pregnant when it was just anotha’ mindless shag in ‘is book? I can’t lose ‘im in meh life, specially not now!” Charlie feared Alex’s reaction would break her, his presence in her life was a constant she wasn’t ready to lose, ever. She couldn’t remember an important day in her life that he hadn’t been a part of and the mere thought of his rejection made her crumble. “I need time, Em. To figure this fing out.” Emily nods gravely, “ ‘Course, we’ll get through this. Together.” They hug once more for a brief moment, “Ok, now let’s move. Yeh should ‘ave sum time for a nap before the big luncheon, ugh.” They roll their eyes simultaneously, for different reasons.

The Monkey’s mothers had organized a welcome luncheon, taking advantage that the band had arrived a day early, at the Turner’s and Helders’ backyards which were adjacent and could be opened for big events like this. All families were invited for an afternoon of good old group fun, which both sisters dreaded. Charlie for Alex related reasons, whereas Emily had her own problems to deal with. Her former husband, Michael Cook, would be in attendance this afternoon and since the divorce the pair hadn’t been in the best terms. Emily put on a brave face in front of the kids, but she’d never imagined she’d end up in this situation where she couldn’t even have a civil conversation with the man who had been her partner for 10 years.

Emily leads her upstairs to her old room, which had become more of a guest room in recent years and soon Charlie is fast asleep, the stress of the last couple of days having taken it’s toll on her. However, her nap is short as soon Emily wakes her, “Charleh, wake up. We ‘ave to get going.” Charlie groans and turns away from her sister, “C’mon love, I’ve a surprise for yeh.” That perks her attention and Charlie raises her head, “Wot?” Emily groans, knowing the word surprise would get her sister’s attention, “It’s in the living room, come down and see. Get ready first, tho.” 

Once Emily has left, Charlie gets up and diggs through her bag for an outfit and makeup. She changes into a simple sky blue tea length dress with a fluffy white cardigan on top, and after a quick brush of her hair and some light makeup, Charlie slips in her ballet flats and heads downstairs. As she turns into the living room Charlie finds her mum and dad sat on the couch, “Mum! Dad!” She is filled with joy at the sight of her parents sitting on the couch, “Charleh, me babeh!” Her mum, Margaret, gets up from the couch and embraces her youngest daughter tenderly.

“What are yeh guys doing ‘ere?” They pull apart so Charlie can hurt her dad, Pete, “We hadn’t seen yeh girls in forevah, yehr dad and I thought this was the perfect opportuniteh.” Emily emerges from the kitchen, “Kids, come down. We ‘ave to go.” Nate and Violet run downstairs and so the Jones family goes, walking the three blocks over to the celebration. Margaret walks arm in arm with Charlie, “Yeh look skinneh babeh, is everyfing okeh?” Charlie nods, giving her a hopefully reassuring smile, “Yes mum, ‘m perfect. Promise.” Her mum tuts.

“Yehr ‘air on tha’ other ‘and, it’s awfully long, Charlotte.” And so the motherly remarks begin, “I know mum, I’ll ‘ave Em cut it for meh before I leave.” Margaret stops them for a sec, taking charlie’s chin in her hand and inspecting her, “Yeh look different, there’s this… Glow about yeh, is there anything going on?” Charlie takes the hand away from her chin gently, “It’s just meh makeup, mum.” She moves them along and thankfully once they reach the celebration Margaret is distracted by her friends. 

Charlie immediately spots Eily heading with the kids towards Jamie, Katie and Forrest who were talking to Alex and Louise. She excuses herself from her parents and heads over, “Hi guys.” Charlie gives Katie, who was chatting with Emily already, a hug since Jamie and Alex were too excited talking to Nate about music and guitars. Jamie had gotten him one for the past x-mas and since then that’s all the kid had been able to talk about. She kneels down to Forrest’s height, the small boy was being entertained by his cousin Vi and Louise, “Hey For, can aunty Charlie get a hug?” He notices and opens a wide smiles, “Aunty Charlie!” 

The toddler throws himself into her arms, causing Charlie to nearly stumble back, “Story, story, story!” She chuckles, kissing his soft cheeks, “Later, love. Aunty promises.” Since Forrest mostly saw her at the bookstore for story time, or when she babysat for the Cooks, he had linked her to storytime, “Before your nap, baby.” Katie intervenes to avoid a tantrum and the toddler is soon distracted. Charlie stands up, “You are so good with him, Char, you’ll be a great mum someday.” Emily chokes on her drink and Charlie has to hold herself back not to glare at her sister.

Luckily everyone is distracted by a new arrival, “Mike’s ‘ere.” The kids noticed too and start running towards their dad. Charlie stands back, between Alex and Emily, linking arms with her sister. “ ‘ow long’s it been?” Emily downs her drink before answering, “Almost two months.” Charlie huffs and Alex takes her hand, squeezing it once, and she is thankful for his support. Michael reaches them with an arm around Nate’s shoulders and Violet hanging from the other, both kids beside themselves to have their dad there, “ ‘ello, ‘ello.” He is visibly altered, at 2pm in the afternoon, at a family event, “Hey Mike, I have to feed Forrest right now. Kids, do you want to come with us?” Katie had sensed the incoming conflict and picked up her son, asking her nephews to join them brought some relief to Emily, “Go babehs, try and find yehr grandparents.” 

Alex also felt the fight brewing, as he was well aware of the Cook’s temperament, “Babeh, why don’t yeh go wiv them? I’ll be reight there.” Louise took her queue and follows after Katie, “What were yeh thinking, Michael?” Showing up to a family event plastered liked this?” Michael moves towards Emily, “Yeh are no longer meh wife, Emily. So shut the fook up and go back to yehr silly little chats about ‘air or shite.” Charlie can see jamie’s hands curling up into fists and moves closer to Emily.

“It’s not about meh, yeh wanker. It’s about our kids, who ‘adn’t seen their poor excuse of a dad for nearly two months!” The next few seconds happened in slow motion for Charlotte. She sees Michael charge towards Emily and steps in front of her sister, receiving the slap that had been intended for her. The whole party quiets down as she is thrown into her sister’s arms and Alex grips Michael by the collar, throwing a punch to his nose. Before the fight started Jamie held Michael back and their parents intervened.

Margaret takes a hysterical Emily into the Helders’, while Jamie and his father drag Michael away from the whole thing. Alex and Charlie are herded by Penny into her kitchen, where she takes care of them just like when they were kids and scraped their knees biking. Charlie is sitting at the table with a ice pack against her cheek and hand over her stomach, daydreaming about what happened, “Is everything alreight, Charleh?” She snaps out of it and looks up at Alex, who was leaning against the counter as his mum tended to his split knuckles. 

Charlie had been worrying about the baby, even though she knew nothing could’ve possibly happened, “Yeah, ‘m just ‘ungry I fink.” Penny finishes wrapping his hand and gives him an ice pack, “You two stay ‘ere, I’ll get yeh some plates. It’s best yeh eat in ‘ere, just until the ice melts down. Especialleh yeh mister, yeh’ve work to do tomorrow.” They chuckle in unison as Penny goes back outsied, “Are yeh realleh okay, love? That wanker gave yeh quite the blow.” Alex is clearly still agitated so Charlie pats the seat next to her, “C’mere Al.” He sits down and takes her hand, “I’m okay. Just worried about Em and the kids.” Alex pulls her ice pack away to peak at the swollen skin and grimaces, “I know Char, but we’ll ‘elp Em make through this, okay? I promise.” Charlotte smiles despite the pain on her right cheek.

This was her Alex, he was always there to save her and everyone she loved. In that moment she almost blurted out about the pregnancy, but their mums walk into the room and ruin the moment, “Oh Penny, don’t they look adorable?” Charlie and Alex roll their eyes simultaneously, “Yes Maggie, I just wish they’d get together alreadeh and save meh the trouble of all these girls Alex keeps bringing ‘ome.” Alex objects, “Oi mum, can yeh not, please?” Charlie holds back her giggles as Penny tuts, “They are all beautiful to look at, son. But they are not for yeh, next to our Charleh they don’t stand a chance.”

They were used to their mothers comments by now, so they try to ignore them and go on with their meal. Once Charlie and Alex are both fed and their ice packs have melted they venture back outside, where Charlie is quickly pulled away to read a book for the kids.

Alex stays back to watch and is quickly approached by his grandma, “ ‘ey Nanna.” She hugs him from behind, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist, “ ‘ow are yeh, son?” He hums a positive response, eyes trained on Charlie as she entertains the kids, “She really is summat, innit?” Alex looks down to his grandma smiling and agrees, placing his injured hand on top of hers. 

“Weh never realleh understood why yehs two didn’t end up together. I, personally, blame yehr father.” He pulls a face, “Nanna, tha’s awful! Besides, Charleh’s way too good for meh. She deserves better.” He looks back to his friend, catching a moment when she’d just read a funny line and all the children were laughing with her, making Charlie shine with a special glow. Nanna notices the look on his face and smiles sadly, “Whatever you say, love.”

—//—//—//—//—

Once the kids and their parents are sound asleep in their beds, as Charlie had given her room to their parents, she and Emily head to the living room for a nice sisterly chat, just like old times. While Em enjoyed a cup of red wine, Charlie resigned herself to curling up on the love seat with a warm cup of tea, “Today was…Quite the day, huh.” Ponders Emily taking a sip of her wine and sloshing the liquid around in her mouth.“I ‘ave to tell ‘im, don’t I?” Emily nods and Charlie sighs, “I’m so scared. I-I love ‘im as a friend above everyfing and to… Lose ‘im, I don’t know if I can.” 

“You are scared of losing him like I lost Michael?” Charlie only whispers a word of agreement, “Char, you and Alex ‘ave ‘ad the perfect friendship for 30 years, yeh never fight. The worst fights Mike and I had, and still have are about money and that’s not an issue you and Alex will have.” Charlie grimaces at her sisters words, “I’m not gonna let Alex pay everyfing and spoil the kid at random.” Emily waves her off, “I know, love. But Michael and I were two broke kids, wiv not even a college degree, trying to handle two kids. The only reason I even ‘ave a ‘ouse today is because mum and dad left it to meh when they retired. Yeh ‘ave yehr own place and business, even if yeh raised this kid by yehrself, which I find highly unlikely, you’d still be good and not have to bother fighting wiv the father.” 

Charlie takes another sip of her tea, trying to figure out how to voice her next question, “Em, did Michael… Did he ever hit yeh?” Emily looks down into her wine glass, as if she could find an alternative answer at the bottom, “Hmm, once… The week he left.” Charlie reaches out to grip her sister’s hand, fighting the instincts to storm out and find the man that hurt her sister, “Tha’s when I knew there was no going back, tha’ we was done.” Charlie reaches out to hold her sister’s hand, “Tell ‘im, Charleh. Worrying about it won’t change the fact that you are ‘aving ‘is baby.”

Emily finishes her wine and bids her goodnight, but Charlie can’t go to sleep yet, there was too much going on in her head so she falls back on an old habit. She takes her coat that was hanging by the door and slips into her boots, ready for a late night stroll around the neighborhood, where the cold air would hopefully help her sort through her thoughts.

Charlie wraps her coat tighter around herself as she takes a turn and to her surprise Alex is standing in front of his parent’s house, smoking a cigarette just like old times. She approaches him, “Can’t sleep?” He asks as she stops by his side, “Nope… I feel like we’re 16 again.” He chuckles, “Reight… ‘ow are yeh, Char?” She sighs, taking the cigarette he offered, thankful for the cold night as she takes a fake drag.

“I’m fine, Alex.” He shakes his head, knowing how stubborn she could be, “Me mum finks yeh’re depressed again. Are yeh?” Charlie looks down, kicking the gravel beneath her feet, “No. Are yeh? Yeh’ve been acting weird too.” He throws the cigarette butt on the ground, stepping on it, “No Charlie, ‘m not. But yeh’d tell me if there were summat wrong, reight?” Charlie turns to face him, “Yes, Alexander. I should go back ‘ome, it’s late.” She moves past him, going back towards her house, “Night, Charlotte. I love yeh.” She has to dig her nails into her hands to keep from crying as she turns back to face him, “Love you too, Turner.”


	8. Anticipation has a habit to set you up for disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finally finds the strength to tell Alex about the pregnancy and things go well, at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of the fact that Anyways is in fact a song with lyrics, a real b-side, the fact that AM is coming to my country and the added fact that I couldn’t hold this any longer, here it is... Chapter 8, the one most of you have probably been waiting for. I hope I don’t disappoint and would love to hear your thoughts... 

After a fitful night of sleep Charlotte knew she had to tell Alex and after breakfast she texts him, setting up to meet him at the Turner’s. When she gets to Alex’s old house, Penny welcomes her with a smile, “Hi Charleh, come in, it’s chilleh outside.” They hug and the older woman squeezes her tight, “Have yeh eaten breakfast yet? Yeh’re too skinneh, love. Gotta get sum food in yeh.” Charlie smiles and unbuttons her coat, “I have, thanks Aunty P. Alex told me he were ‘ere…” Penny motions upstairs, “In ‘is room, yeh know the way.” The older woman grins, reminiscing all the endless hours Charlie and Alex had spent in that room. Charlie throws one last smile towards Penny before ascending the stairs, following a path she knew by heart to the second door on the right.

The door is slightly ajar, so Charlie knocks softly to announce her presence before pushing it open. Alex is sat on his old bad with the now legendary white stratocaster on his lap, fiddling with the strings, “ ‘ey Al, been a long time since I’ve seen tha’ one.” Alex grins, remembering how she’d been the first person he’d show his guitar to him and how long she’d sat in this very room listening as he learned how to play it, “Hi Charleh, is everyfing okeh? Did anyfing ‘appen or summat?” When Charlie had sent him the text that morning she emphasized she had to see him as soon as possible, knowing the urgency would get through to him. She’d also made sure Louise wouldn’t be near, asking Kelly to convince the other wives to keep her entertained. 

She sighs, choosing to stand up, “Al… I-I’m pregnant.” It takes Alex a few seconds to process, “Wot? Charleh…” His head is clouded by feelings jealousy and loss, his face falls and Charlie is digging the nails into her palms, trying to avoid the impending tears, “Who’s the father?” Alex feels detached from his body, as if someone had severed the connection between his head and his heart. “I am 12 weeks pregnant.” Alex remains oblivious, “Alex… Do the math.” 

Something clicks in his brain, his face gives way from shock to a small smile and his hands go slack, the guitar slides from his lap and to the floor with a thud, “ ‘ow long ‘ave yeh known?” There are tears streaming down her face by now and Charlie is doing her best to hold herself together. “Since July.” Charlie can see the wheels turning in his head, “Wot? Why didn't’ yeh tell meh sooner?” She is shaking as she sobs against the sleeve of her sweater, trying to keep the volume down so David and Penny wouldn’t hear them. 

“I didn’t tell yeh because I were scared out of me goddamn mind!” Alex stands up, trying to calm her down but Charlie won’t let him get near, “Scared of what?” Charlie breaks down, her cheeks are flushed and her hair fell loose from it’s bun. Alex coaxes her into sitting down, trying to her calm down, knowing it wouldn’t be good for the baby. Alex just sits next to her trying to keep the giddy feeling that swelled in his chest as he processed what his best friend had just told him. He wraps an arm around her and Charlie lets herself be pulled against his chest, “Wot are yeh scared of, love?” Her voice is very low, “O-Of losing yeh… That yeh’ll ‘ate meh and never want to speak to meh again.”

Alex shakes his head, “Charlotte, look at meh.” She pulls back a little and lifts her head to meet his molten chocolate eyes, “I love yeh, I could never in a million years ‘ate yeh. Much less when yeh are ‘aving… Our babeh. Y-You are ‘aving it, reight?” She nods, sniffling. He could only imagine how these past weeks had been for her and could see how scared she truly was, “Yes, I couldn’t ‘ave it aneh other way, evereh time I thought about aneh other option, I-I just couldn’t. But ‘m sorreh, so sorreh about everyfing. I was scared to ruin yehr life, yehr new relationship... Louise is so... Lovelleh.”

Alex chuckles, stroking her cheek, “I ‘ave just as much resposibiliteh innit as yeh, so yeh’re not ruining a fing. If anyfing yeh are making it better, as yeh always ‘ave. I know I told yeh I wasn’t readeh for kids, but I fink when I said it that applied to Taylor and the relationship I were in, I guess deep down I knew she weren’t the person for meh. But yeh, Charlotte, yeh are the best human being I know and yeh are giving meh this opportuniteh I never thought I’d ‘ave, to be a father. Which honestleh scares the crap out meh too.” They both laugh, “And as for Louise, I’ll talk to ‘er and I know it’s an odd situation, but if she ‘as aneh problem, that’s it and I’ll move on with yeh and babeh.”

Charlie can’t stop the neverending tears, she knew she had an amazing best friend, but Alex was going beyond any expectations she had right now, “Yeh don’t exist, Turner. Pretteh sure yeh’re a figment of me imagination. I’m sorreh… I were so scared to lose yeh.” Alex holds her tight, rubbing her back, “Yeh couldn’t lose meh if yeh tried, Jones.” They stay there for a moment, only brought back to reality by the constant buzz of Alex’s phone, “I guess weh can start telling everyone today.” Charlie pulls back a little, “About that… A few people alreadeh know.” 

“Who? Do they know I’m the dad?” Charlie shakes her head, “No one knows yehr the father, but... And don’t be mad at them, Pippa, Mal, Emily… And Miles know.” Alex is taken back by the news, feeling especially betrayed by his other best friend, “I’m sorreh, Al.” She knew the whole truth would be the worst part, but there was no way she could keep this from him, it was better to get it over with all at once, like a band-aid. “Alex… Miles found out very early on, by accident, I ‘ad barely grasped the fact myself and ‘e was a true angel, ‘e still is. Please don’t blame ‘im, I asked ‘im not to tell yeh because I knew it ‘ad to come from meh. But I needed to be readeh to tell yeh.” He takes a deep breath and nods, “It’s gonna be okay, reight now I can’t say I’m not upset, but it’s gonna be alreight.” They hug again and Charlie breathes in his warm and spicy signature scent, breathing out with ease for the first time in weeks. 

“I ‘ave summat for yeh.” Charlie pulls back remembering the ultrasound picture she’d kept in her purse for the past couple of weeks, she reaches inside the bag that was still perched on her shoulder and hands the paper to him. Alex takes it in his hands and tears instantly brim in his eyes, “F-Fank you.” Charlie turns to face him, “For wot?” Alex turns as well, “For keepin’ the babeh, for giving meh tha’ chance to be a dad...” Charlie takes his hand, placing it on top of her still flat, “Yeh ‘ave nofing to fank me for, Alex. I love yeh and yeh are gonna be an amazing dad. I-I fink this was a real miracle.” Alex scoots closer to her, his hand caressing her stomach, “I agree…” He nuzzles her nose with his, ghosting his lips over hers for a second before kissing Charlie.

Charlie pulls away immediately, standing back, “Wot are yeh doin’, Alexander?” Alex stands back, stuttering, “Why would yeh kiss meh when yeh ‘ave a girlfriend? A-And w-weh, w-weh...” Alex stands up and tries to approach her but she takes a step back, “Charleh, I-I don’t kno’ wot ‘appened. I-I fink…” Charlie shakes her head, “No Alex, yeh can’t just do this wiv no regards for other people’s feelings. If weh are ‘aving a babeh weh can’t do this anehmore, kiss or hook up whenever weh feel like, and yeh are NOT a cheater.” Alex looks down at his feet, unable to face her, “ ‘m sorreh, Lottie.” Charlie turns away and runs out of the room, leaving the house without another word.

For the rest of the day Charlie avoids her phone and anyone else, choosing to spend time with her family and ignore the mess with Alex. Of course she could only ignore it for so long, as the Arctic Monkeys would play their first homecoming concert that evening and she and her whole family would be in attendance. Emily finds her hiding in the bathroom, “ ‘ey, are yeh okeh?” Charlie shakes her head, wrapping her arms around her knees, “ ‘e kissed meh, Em. Why would ‘e do tha’?” Emily takes a seat next to her, “Because ‘e loves yeh, Charleh.” The pounding of Charlie’s heart grow faster, ever since she came back from the Turner’s she had been drowning in anxiety.

“Okeh, I can see tha’ I’m not ‘elping. Charleh, look at meh, deep breaths.” Charlie focuses on her sister, counting her breaths, “Everyfing will be alreight, I am sure yous will work this out and the babeh will be raised by two loving parents.” Charlie nods along with Emily’s words, trying to ignore the anxiety worm in her brain, which filled her with doubt and fear, “Yeh can’t avoid ‘im, or everyone will be suspicious… Also yeh promised yehr nephews you’d take ‘em to soundcheck today.” Charlie groans, she’d forgotten this and she knew she’d never forgive herself if she let them down.

“C’mon love, take a nice shower and get ready. Violet is driving meh insane wiv ‘ow much non-sense she can spill about Alex and the boys. As if I didn’t grow up wiv them losers and needed to know ‘ow maneh times Mal wore cheetah print tights.” Despite having known the boys since she was born, as Violet became a teenager she and her friends started to become obsessed with bands, including their hometown sweethearts, the Arctic Monkeys. Which led Violet to develop a slight crush on Alex and this was the first time she’d actually be going to an Arctic Monkeys concert, as she was too young before the hiatus, and the girl was driving everyone insane about it. 

“Yeah, I promised.” Emily helps her up and Charlie wills herself into that numb place where she could manage to get ready and keep the anxiety at bay. Going through the motions, Charlie picks a simple outfit of black lace-trimmed dress and tights, pulling her long hair into a ponytail held together by a patterned scarf. As soon as she appears at the bottom of the stairs Violet comes barreling into her, “Aunty Charleh! Yeh’re readeh, can weh go now?” Charlie smiles at her enthusiasm, “Of course, love. Let me just grab a bite to eat and we’ll be reight out.” 

Emily had made her some tea and toast, holding her daughter back so Charlie could sit down to eat, “Mum and dad?” Emily fixes Violet’s hair as she fidgets with her phone, “At the Turner’s, probableh planning their next trip.” Their parents had taken to travelling the world together after retiring, the kids had even joined in a couple of times, “Okeh, so I’ll see yeh all at the concert.” Emily nods and at the mention of the concert Violet starts bouncing again, “Okeh, okeh Miss Violet, let’s go.” Charlie gets up, holding the final piece of toast between ‘er lips, “Nate, weh’re going!” Emily hands her the keys to her car, “Be careful, call me if yeh need me!” Charlie nods and Emily kisses each of their foreheads as they exit the house.

On the way to the arena Violet insists on listening to the Monkeys and they end up singing along to Tranquility Base: Hotel and Casino until they are parked on the crew parking lot behind the venue, “Okeh kids, lanyards time.” Steve had given her their lanyards beforehand, which made it easier to just walk into the building, “Please don’t disapear on meh, guys. Yehr mum will kill meh if yeh get lost or caught up under a piece of the stage.” Soon they reach the proper backstage area where everyone was chilling before soundcheck.

“ ‘ey guys.” Jamie approaches them, giving each of them a hug, “ ‘ow are yeh, Charleh?” She’d been able to hide most of redness from yesterday’s slap with makeup, “I’m good, Jameh.” Charlie forces a smile as she spots Alex in a corner, his arm around Louise and a glass of what she knew was whiskey in his hand, “Yeh guys got ‘ere just in time, weh are about to soundcheck.” Nate’s eyes shine when he spots the guitar rack on the corner, as Violet’s do when he spots Alex. She squeezes Charlie’s hand and before she can even utter a word, “I know, love. Why don’t yeh ‘ead over to Uncle Al and I’ll be reight there.” Violet rolls her eyes at the word ‘uncle’ but goes anyway.

Nate drags Jamie over to the guitar rack and Charlie stands there for a second, her arms wrapped around her, “ ‘ey love!” She can’t help but smile at the sight of Nick and Kelly, “Oh hi! Weh didn’t even ‘ave the chance to talk properly yesterday. Fanks for this morning.” The girls hug and Kelly takes the moment to whisper in her ear, “ ‘ow are yeh feeling, Charleh? ‘as the nausea stopped?” Charlie pulls away and looks at her with wide eyes, trying to remain calm, “Oh Nick told meh, but don’t worreh, I won’t tell anyone.” Nick has an apologetic look on his face, but she can’t really blame him, it was a burden she’d asked him to keep from everyone and she knew Kelly would keep it to herself.

“Oh Mal, I understand. And yeah, I fink it’s getting better. Hopefully it is, I can’t take it anymore.” Charlie nearly jumps at the smooth voice coming from behind her ear, she turns to find Alex and Violet, “Wot can’t yeh take anymore, love?” She holds back her reaction, trying to gauge what game he was playing at, “Nowt, Al.” Charlie is saved from the awkward situation by Steve as he calls the boys for soundcheck. “Wot was tha’ about? Yeh ‘aven’t told Alex?” Kelly asks as the two round up their respective kids and move towards the standing area in front of the stage, “Nah...It’s nofing, realleh.”

Charlie watches as the boys pick up their instruments, trying not to pay too much attention to Alex but it’s an effort not to get drawn into his orbit as he laughs and jokes with his mates, strumming his guitar a few times before launching into Brianstorm. Alex for his part gripped the strings of his heart trying not to miss any chords as he watched Charlie dance around and play with the kids, knowing in a few months she’d be holding their child in her arms.   
Jamie frowned as Alex missed his queue, but the brunette couldn’t stop thinking about Charlie’s rejection earlier. Alex knew he wasn’t good enough for her, he’d always known she deserved better than him, however when she actually rejected him for the first time he hadn’t been ready for it. Much less when added to the fact that they were having a kid together, which could’ve been the perfect moment for them to finally be together. Alex rushes through the rest of the soundcheck, handing his guitar to the first tech guy he saw and heading to the bar, where he poured himself a drink and seeked to detach himself from any feelings.

The fact that Alex and Charlie were acting weird doesn’t go unnoticed by anyone, but as the backstage area gets more crowded and showtime gets closer the issue slips people’s mind. Charlie manages to hide in one side with her sister and a few of their friends, while Alex stood in the opposite side, an arm around his girlfriend, drinking himself into a stupor. When it’s showtime, Charlie stands back further than usual, as she tries to ignore her instinct to flee and hide under her covers until this mess is over.

\--//--//--//--

To have their own special celebration the boys had set up an after party at their friend Andy’s pub, so everyone piles into different cars and heads there a few moments after the show is done. Charlie continues to avoid Alex, sticking close to her sister. If she could she would have avoided the whole thing, but even her nephews would be in attendance and her absence would stick out too much. So she planned to make the rounds for an hour or so and be in her bed as soon as possible. 

The room is packed by the time she arrives with Emily and the kids, but she can spot Alex and Louise with Matt and Bree getting drinks at the bar, so she moves in the opposite direction, heading over to a sitting area where their parents had gathered. Light conversation ensues, comments about how incredible the show had been and gentle questions about how business was going that soothed Charlie, leading her to believe she’d survive this night unscathed. However, Alex had different plans. 

“Guys, I ‘ave an announcement to make.” Everyone stops their conversations to pay attention to Alex, who was clinking two pint glasses together dangerously hard and whose red cheeks indicated he had reached his limit of drinks and went beyond, “Yeh see, Charleh and I ‘ave an announcement actualleh.” He points at her and Charlie looks at him in disbelief, getting up from her seat, “Alex…” He smiles at her sarcastically and raises his glass, “Charleh and I are ‘aving a babeh… Well, she’s ‘aving the babeh, I’m just tha’ dad.” Charlie storms up to him, pushing through the shellshocked crowd “What the fook do yeh fink yeh’re doin’, Turnah? Huh?” She hits him on the chest once and he staggers back.

“What game is this? To do this in front o-of our f-families and friends. A-And yehr GIRLFRIEND like tha’... You bloody arsehole!” Charlie hits him again and again, hands balled up into fists, but Alex doesn’t react, he actually welcomes it. Jamie comes up behind Charlie, followed by Emily, and pulls her away, but she evades him and runs out of the pub. Alex’s father grips him by the arm, dragging him to the back exit and into the alley that ran behind the pub, “Why would yeh do tha’, Alexander?! That is not ‘ow weh raised yeh, boy.” Penny takes his face in between her hands, seeing the hurt in his eyes, “I d-don’t deserve her, mum… I d-don’t.” She holds him as he falls apart, Matt stands behind her, blocking the door and barely believing what he’d just witnessed.

Charlie stops outside the pub, hurling up on the cornerstone, “Charleh…” Her mum holds her up as she retches, “Meh babeh…” Charlie crumbles against her mother, “M-Mum…” Maggie gently embraces her daughter and her father comes to hold her from the other side, “I’ve ‘alf a mind to kill tha’ boy.” Charlie shakes her head, sobbing against her mum’s shoulder, “N-No… It’s all meh fault... I lost ‘im.” In the blink of an eye Charlotte’s worst fears had come true, she’d finally pushed Alex to the breaking point and the pain from it all makes her crumble into herself.

The night ends on a very sad note, everyone leaves in aid of either side. Jamie and Katie help Emily and the Jones’ take Charlie home, her small frame cradled in Jamie’s arms. Matt helps the Turner’s drag Alex into the car, as he’d given up control of his limbs to the alcohol and sorrow, hardly noticing as Breanna took a brokenhearted Louise to the hotel. Many were left hurt by Alex’s inconsequential action, but none more than himself as he looked into Charlie’s eyes as he said those words that could’ve brought so much joy and instead stole the light from his beloved’s eyes.


	9. I need you, I am sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Charlie distance themselves after the incident in Sheffield, spending the longest they ever did apart. But a call in the middle of the night changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is another strong chapter, but I swear it is the turning point to the story. We leave the saddest part behind.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it. Love, Lina.

First thing the next morning Alex manages to evade his parents and head over to the Jones’. Emily answers the door, “Wot are yeh doin’ ‘ere, Alex? Meh dad will kill yeh if ‘e sees yeh.” She steps out, closing the door behind her, “ ‘m so sorreh, Em… I-I need to apologize to ‘er. Please.” She can’t help the tears that sprout from sheer frustration, “I realleh thought yeh’d be the last person to ‘urt ‘er, Turner, yet tha’s the first fing yeh did in the most fragile moment of yehr relationship.” Alex is grasping at the seams to keep his calm. 

“Em, I-I…” She can’t face him any longer, Emily turns to go back inside, pausing for a moment to look back at him, “Congratulations. Tha’ was yehr first move as a father.” That was the final blow to an already defeated man, with the slam of the door Alex crumbles to the ground, to be picked up by his mum. Penny was well aware of his old high school escape routes and had followed him, knowing he was bound to do something stupid. She helps her adult son up, as she’d done time and time again when he was a child, and slowly they make their way back home.

Charlotte spends the rest of the week in bed at Emily’s, at first her family tries to coax her out of it but it soon becomes clear they wouldn’t get very far. Emily lies in bed with her after three days of minimal movement, wrapping her arms tight around her sister, “Charleh…” The younger girl barely moves, “Talk to meh.” But Charlie had nothing in her worth saying. Her worst fears had become reality the moment those fateful words spilled from Alex’s lips, they had finally reached the point of no return in their relationship and her heart was simply too broken to keep beating, “Please Charleh, please get out of this bed. Please, if not for yehrself, then for the babeh.”

The baby. The reason she and Alex had fallen apart and the one thing Charlie couldn’t get herself to hate about Alex was growing right inside of her. For that sliver of them Charlie agreed to start living again, pushing through the darkness wrapped around her, surrounding her mind like the waves of a deep and never ending ocean. She kept going, until eating and being around people didn’t feel like a punishment. Until breathing and keeping her eyes open for longer than a few minutes didn’t feel like an unsustainable burden. 

Life kept going, days kept passing. Alex continued touring, lending himself into the oblivion of alcohol and the fast pace of tour life. Charlotte learned to live with the heavy Alex shaped hole in her life, she dived into work and started prepping for this next phase of her life. She came to terms that as bittersweet as it felt the baby was coming regardless of hers and Alex’s relationship status and, with the help of Poppy and Katie, she’d started making some small changes in her life and her small flat to welcome the tiny person that grew bigger each day within her. 

\--//--//--//--//--

It was a cold, stormy night when Charlotte awoke to the incessant ringing of her phone at 3 am. Squinting at the screen she sees it’s Miles calling, which was weird because they had hardly spoken since the Sheffield incident, “ ‘ello?” She can hear Miles heavy breathing on the other end, “Charleh, I need yehr ‘elp.” Hearing the urgency in his tone Charlie sits up and turns on her bedside lamp, “Wot’s wrong, Mi?” She can hear him knocking on a door in the background, “I-It’s Alex… I know yeh two aren’t in the best terms, but Charleh, there’s somefing wrong… H-He got this phone call and then locked ‘imself in the bathroom, he’s been there for the past two hours a-and I don’t know what to do.” Charlie debates with her inner demons trying to decide whether or not to answer Miles’ request.

“Charleh, please. I don’t know wot to do.” Going against her better judgement Charlie gets up and reaches for her coat, “Okeh Mi, I’ll be there in a few.” She can almost feel him sigh as she hangs up. Quickly she wraps her scarf around her neck and slips into her fur-lined boots, calling a car on her phone, not willing to take a chance with the November chill and get sick. Sooner than she’d expected the car arrives and Charlie counts down the blocks until she arrives at Alex’s.

Taking out her own key, Charlie enters Alex’s flat, “Miles?” She calls out to him and gets an answer from upstairs. Climbing the stairs she’s met with an absolute mess, shirts and socks and dirty dishes strewn around, “Wot’s this?” Miles sighs in relief, hugging her briefly, “I got back this week and I found ‘im living like this.” Charlie moves around a pile of things, unpeeling her coat, “Where is ‘im?” Miles points towards the locked bathroom door.

Charlie knocks on the door, holding her ear against it, “A-Alex, are yeh okeh in there?” She hears rustling, followed by the unlocking of the door and pulls back as the door is opened. For the first time in weeks she comes face to face with Alex and takes in the sight she’s always been so familiar with, a sight that was now marred by sorrow. His beautiful brown eyes are red and hollowed out, his cheeks sunken in. Tears wet his skin and sobs erupt from his chest at the sight of her, “L-Lottie, are yeh realleh ‘ere?” He wraps his arms around her, however he is unable to sustain his own weight.

“Mi, ‘elp meh.” Miles jumps in, holding Alex back. Charlie can smell the liquor on him and she quickly spot the bottle on the floor behind him, “ ‘elp meh get ‘im into the bathtub.” Miles holds Alex around the torso and shoulders, half-dragging him to the bathtub as he refused to let go of Charlie. Once he is settled in Miles takes a step back and Charlie kneels on the floor next to Alex, “Wot ‘appened, Al?” Alex shakes his head, gripping her hands, “S-She’s gone, L-Lottie. G-Gone.” A breath hitches in the back of her throat and she’s scared of the answer to her next question, “W-Who, love?”

“M-Meh Nanna.” The news knocks the air out of her lungs and grief fills her, a growing need to be as close to Alex as possible almost made her climb into the bathtub with him, but Charlie pushes her own pain down and focuses on Alex, knowing he was going through an unimaginable loss. “Oh, meh dear love, I’m so so sorreh… I-I… Let’s get yeh sobered up and we’ll get through this. Together.” Charlie turns on the shower above, letting a warm stream of water fall down on him. 

Alex slumps back, sighing as Charlie runs her fingers through his scalp, “I’m ‘ere, love. I’m ‘ere.” She lets him stay in the bath until his sobs subside, “Can yeh get out by yehrself?” He nods, gripping the edges of the tub and slowly raising himself. In his room, Charlie pulls the wet clothes off his body, taking a fluffy towel and wrapping it around him. She sits him on the bed and rummages through his closet, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, “ ‘ere, love, don’t want yeh to catch a cold.” In that moment Alex finally notices her stomach, covered only by a light camisole that had gotten wet in the process of getting him out of the bathtub and now clung to her baby bump. 

Charlie notices the look on his face and looks down, “Oh yeah… This ‘appened.” Alex reaches out a hand but stops himself before actually touching her, “When?” She gently takes his hand, placing it on top on her belly, “A couple weeks ago…” Pain flashes in his eyes as he runs his fingers softly against the wet fabric of her top, “Alex, look at me.” She holds him by the jaw, brushing away a fresh tear with her thumb, “One fing at a time, okeh? We’ll get through this and then fix what’s been broken.” He nods and she places a kiss to his forehead.

For a few moments they stay like that, Charlie holding his face, Alex’s hand on her bump. Until Charlie sneezes due to the cold, which sets Alex into motion. He gets up, getting a big and warm sweatshirt from his closet, one Charlie had worn in multiple occasions. Without another word they turn and change into the clean clothes, then climb into bed, following a well-oiled routine dating back to when Alex first bought the house. Charlie fixes her pillows and lies back, holding her arms open for Alex, who settles his face on the valley of her chest, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“ ‘m sorreh, Lottie.” She just holds him tighter, “I know, Al. We’ll get through this.” He grips onto her for dear life, tears soaking the fabric of her sweatshirt, “Shhhh, it’s okeh, love. We’ll get through this.” Charlie rubbed his back, cradling his frame against her. There was nothing left of the Alex that the public had come to know that night as Charlie held him till his sobs and tears gave way to a deep kind of sleep, that which was result of pure exhaustion and grief. Charlie doesn’t take much longer to fall asleep, her own exhaustion creeping up fast. 

However his rest doesn’t last long, a few hours later Alex finds himself wide awake and with a pounding headache, but the sight of Charlotte holding him is enough to blank his my mind of any other thoughts. Her face is peaceful, lips slightly parted. Alex pushes a strand of hair away from her face gently and blinks back tears as his heart aches. How much pain had he unnecessarily brought to Charlotte and still, when he had needed she had come without question and saved him. 

Alex knew he didn’t deserve her friendship, much less her love but as he looked down at her stomach he couldn’t help but hope, hope that they could move past this and maybe, just maybe raising this child would be the thing that brought them together. Although, regardless of whether him and Charlie were together, Alex was already madly in love with the baby that grew inside her. He rolls away from her arms gently, even though he knew Charlotte wasn’t going to wake up from her heavy sleep, and gingerly lifts her sweatshirt, just enough to expose the small bump underneath.

His fingers graze over the raised skin, his voice barely above a whisper, “Hey buddeh, I’m sorreh I got yeh and yehr mum out of bed in the middle of the night.” He sighs, remembering the reason, “I-I’m sorreh for a lot actualleh… B-But I promise it won’t ever ‘appen again. I promise yeh tha’ from now on I’m always gonna be there for yeh, always. For yeh and yehr mum.” Alex looks back at Charlie’s peaceful face and presses a light kiss to her forehead. He carefully gets up from bed and starts picking up random things from his floor, putting them away in the laundry hamper, before heading to the guest room, where Miles was sound asleep.

Trying to make the least noise possible Alex pulls his leather weekender bag from the upper storage, but he fails not to wake up Miles, “Al…?” Alex stops mid-action and turns to Miles, “ ‘ey Mi, ‘m sorreh I woke yeh up.” Miles props himself up on his elbows, “It’s nowt… ‘ow yeh’re feeling?” Alex sighs and sits down at the end of the bed, “Like I’ve been for the past few weeks, like shite. Only 10x worse now, if that were possible” Miles sits up, inching closer to him, “Mate, I am here for yeh. And I know yeh and Charleh had a falling out, but she’s here. We’ll ‘elp yeh get through this.”

Alex burrows his face on his hands, tears brimming his eyes, “ ‘ey, everyfing’s gonna be alreight, love.” Miles drapes an arm around his shoulders, pulling the brunette closer to him, “I fooked up, Mi. I made a reight mess with Charleh and now… N-Now meh Nanna is gone and the last fing she’ll remember meh for is being a fooking arsehole.” Alex’s voice cracks and he feels about to breakdown a second time, “Al… Alex, look at meh.” Miles holds Alex’s face between his hands, thumbs wiping away at his tears, “Yeh can’t undo what’s in the past, but yeh can do the reight fing and fix fings wiv Charleh, be there for yehr kid and show yehr Nanna, wherever she is now, that yeh’re the kind and loving man she ‘elped raise. Okeh?” Alex nods, his crying lessening. 

\--//--//--//--//--//--//--

“Morning, Lo--Charleh.” Charlie opens her eyes, blinking a few times against the morning light streaming through the window, “I made yeh sum tea.” She looks at the steaming mug Alex is holding and sits up, “Thank yeh, Al… It’s just, I can’t…” He hands her the mug anyway and attempts a small smile but his lips barely curve up against the mourning deepset in his face, “It’s decaf… I-I… I’ve been reading sum books.” His eyes dart to the bedside table where a three books were piled, the same three she had in her own bedside table at home. Charlie’s lips quirk up for a second before she takes a sip, releshing the warmth that settled in her gut.

“I know it’s earleh, but I’m… I’m leaving for Sheff soon and, and I know yeh probableh need to go ‘ome, ‘cause of the shop and all.” Charlie frowns, “I-Is Miles going wiv yeh?” He shakes his head, “Nah, ‘e’s leaving for tour again soon and ‘e’s got a bunch of promo stuff to do before.” She looks down, picking fluff off the comforter, “Alex, d-do yeh not want meh to go wiv yeh?” Alex is taken by surprise, “O-Of course I do, I just thought tha’ you…” 

In mere weeks, 30 years of friendship had been reduced to this awkward conversation. Charlie puts the mug down on the bedside table and takes Alex’s hand, making him look at her, “I meant what I said last night, Alex. We’ll get through this, one step at a time.” Alex lets out a breath in relief, bringing Charlie into a tentative hug. His arms are wound loosely around her at first, but she reciprocates with a tight hold that Alex mirrors. He takes in her scent, sweet and tart, of bergamots and cinnamon sugar, nearly crying once again because it finally felt like home for once. 

\--//--//--//--//--

After a quick stop at the Secret Door to get her things and close the shop, Charlie and Alex make their way to Sheffield. Both are so exhausted they sleep for most of the trip, waking up just as the train arrives to the station, and they take a cab directly to the Turner’s. Alex keeps a tight hold of her hand during the short trip from the train station to his parents’ house, his fingers worrying a pattern over the lines on her palm. Charlie leans into his shoulder, lending as much support as she physically can and reading herself for the impact of reality, for the fact that the lovely old lady that was Nanna would no longer be there, that there would not be any more afternoons of tea and sweets, with a side of 60s band chasing stories.

The driver stops in front of the Turner’s driveway, Charlie sighs and gives Alex a tight lipped smile, “I’ ‘ere, love.” Alex nods somberly, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it before exiting the car. He takes their bags from the driver, holding them in one hand, while he reaches with his free hand for Charlie, needing the constant calming touch of her skin. They ring the doorbell and Alex’s father is the one to answer, “Alex…” David embraces his son and Alex has to hold back impending tears, just a little longer, until he was safe inside with his mum. They pull away and David finally notices Charlie standing beside Alex, “Oh Charlotte dear, fank yeh for comin’. Come in, please.” She gives him the same tight lipped smile, trying to ignore the weirdness surround her presence.

So Charlie grips Alex’s hand, squeezing it once before they enter the adjacent room where Penny sat in the settee, utterly stoic, “ ‘ey mum…” Alex’s voice cracks, he sounded small as if he’s gone back to being a kid, and the older woman looks up, face twisting as it held back the enormous weight of the grief. Alex takes the few steps to her, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. They stay like that for a few whole minutes, her hands gripping the back of his jacket, holding him close, before pulling away.

Penny looks behind Alex and finally sees Charlie standing there and she manages a small smile through her tears, “Oh C-Charlotte, yeh are ‘ere.” Charlie steps up and lets Penny embrace her, “Fank yeh, oh fank yeh for this.” Charlie just hugs Penny tighter, rogue tears slipping through her armour. Penny slowly pulls away, raking her face between her hands, “Yeh are glowing, love.” Charlie smiles through the tears, looking down at her stomach, one hand rising to rest on top of her small bump.


	10. A wake, awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Charlie travel to Sheffield for his grandmother's wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> This is a happy chapter. With many more to come. 
> 
> Love, Lina

The wake was held that same afternoon at Nanna’s house. Charlie knew Davis had contacted her parents, who wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow, so she just sends a quick text to Emily, letting her know she’s come back to Sheffield, without really mentioning who she’d come with. Her sister was probably the person in her family who had taken the whole Alex incident to the most extreme, swearing she’d never fully forgive him. But Charlie knew she couldn’t not be here, she’d held Alex’s hand through the whole burial and been there with open arms after he made his eulogy, tears streaming down his face.

In the car ride to Nanna’s Penny made a point to put on more cheerful music, music her mother had loved, and tried to break apart the heavy blanket of sadness that covered them, “Mother wouldn’t ‘ave liked this, specially wiv the babe.” She turns in her seat, pating Charlotte’s knees, to which the younger woman smiles. In the backseat, Alex had an arm around her waist and a hand firmly planted on her belly, as if he were trying to make up for lost time. 

By the time they reach Nanna’s, Charlotte was almost dozing off but at the sight of the familiar cottage she sits up, wide awake. Alex helps her out of the car and onto the uneven pavement, stopping in front of the house for a moment. Charlie knows exactly what is going through Alex’s mind, the same memories passed through her eyes, all those summers they spent coming here. All the afternoon were they chased each other around, playing ridiculous made up games. All the nights stargazing, from when they were little more than toddlers and David would indulge them, telling them all about the stars, until they grew up into pimply teenagers and they learned kissing under the stars was that much better. 

“A lot of memories.” Alex turns to her, a small smile on his lips, “The best ones.” He kisses the top of their intertwined fingers before helping her up the steps to the house. Soon people arrive and the house is filled with food and quiet chatter. Charlotte and Alex find themselves surrounded by a group of Nanna’s friends, all of them cooing over them and the baby. “Oh, do yeh know the gender yet? Wouldn’t a wee girl be adorable? Wot, wiv yehr loveleh features and Alexander’s eyes.” Charlotte smiles politely, “Weh don’t knw yet. Reight now we’re just ‘oping for a ‘ealthy babe. If you’ll excuse meh, I need to use the powder room.” She emphasizes her point by laying a hand on her bump. 

Alex narrows his eyes at her as she walks away, as if to say Are you really leaving me here?, as he saw right through her bullshit, Charlotte just smirks and gives him a little shrug. The lightness of their actions warms his heart, so Alex resigns himself to hearing the old ladies talk about babies and mundane subject, his mind barely processing anything as he was still focused on the way Charlie’s backside moved as she walked away. Charlie makes her way to the kitchen, fixing herself a glass of apple juice and looking for something to eat, but when she gets closer to the spread on the counter Charlie hears a loud and upsetting conversation occurring in the adjacent room, “Well, of course she left the house to that asshole, as if he weren’t a fucking millionaire already.”

Charlie moves closer to the threshold and finds Alex’s cousins, Phillip and Clara, to be the culprits. Those two were a couple years older than she and Alex, and they used to taunt them endlessly, which usually got the siblings in hot waters with Nanna. Charlie even remembered an instance when Clara had caught them making out in one of the rooms upstairs and told Alex’s parents, after that she and Alex weren’t allowed alone in a room for months after that, not that that had stopped them from making out.

“Favourite grandchild, golden boy. At least he showed her his true colours before she died.” Charlie can’t hold herself, so she steps out of hiding, “Wot the fook do yeh fink yeh’re doing? Can’t yeh show some respect at least today?” The siblings don’t even attempt to hide what they were doing, “Oh there she is, Princess Charlotte, the perfect match to the perfect Alex. So he finally knocked you up, I really thought you’d be a teen mum.” Charlie puts a protective hand over her stomach, “Yeh will not talk about meh or meh babeh tha’ way. Why do yeh ‘ave to be disgusting people? Yehr grandma just died.” Phillip scoffs, “The old lady’s dead, boo hoo. She only ever liked perfect Alex and you. Well, not so perfect Alex, right Charlotte? That was an awful thing he did to you that day at the party.” 

Blame it on hormones, blame it on the mourning, but Charlie couldn’t hold herself as she threw her cup of juice on Phillip’s face, “You bitch! This is fucking cashmere!” Phillip’s shout echoes through the house prompting Alex to immediately follow it. He arrives to the room just in time to step in Clara’s path to Charlie, “Wot the fook do yeh fink yeh’re doing?” He puts an arm around Charlotte, who had been poised to fight back, holding her close, “ ‘ave yeh no respect for Nanna?”

More people trickle in, including Alex’s parents, his cousin’s parents and a recently arrived Emily, “Yeh are one to talk, Alex. Everyone knows Nanna died because you broke her heart.” Alex falters, but Penny steps right in, “That is not true, Phillip. I’m sorry, Robert, but I don’t think your children should be here.” Her brother nods solemnly, bracing each of his children by the arm, “Yeh are reight, Pen. I’m sorry for meh children’s behaviour, Alex, Charlotte. It seems I’ve been unable to teach ‘em proper manners. Apologize.” Phillip and Clara mumble an apology before Robert drags them away. 

Clara passes by them and whispers one last mean thing, “Well, that’s your mess to clean, wifey.” Charlie rolls her eyes, but before she can reply a faint feeling washes over her, causing her to slump against Alex, “Charlie?!” Alex holds her up and Emily jumps from where she’d been standing, motioning for Alex to sit Charlie down on a chair, “Wot are yeh feeling?” Charlie raises a hand to her forehead to push her hair away from the thin layer of sweat that had formed, “I dunno… I-I’m a bit faint, I guess.” 

Emily and Alex had kneeled in front of her, side by side, “ ‘ave yeh eaten anyfing today, Charleh?” She whispers back a no, taking a deep breath to fight the bad feeling washing over her, “Go get ‘er summat, yeh idiot.” Alex is scrambling to get up when Pennt appears with a plate of food, handing it to Charlie. The young woman gives her a thankful smile, forking a piece of fruit and bringing it to her lips. After a few mouthfuls Charlie has recovered her colouring and Penny is satisfied enough to go back to her host duties. 

“Did yeh not realize she hadn’t eaten a fing today?” Emily nearly screams at him, “I-I, I-I’m sorreh.” She scoffs, getting up, “Of course yeh are. Yeh are sorry an awful lot, huh Alex?” he stays down and Charlie puts a hand on his shoulder, “Em, stop. It’s not ‘is fault. I’m an adult, I should know when to eat without ‘aving someone tell meh.” The older woman crosses her arms in front of her chest, “Yeah Charlie, maybeh next time yeh’ll properly faint. Or worst, lose that babeh.” Charlie gasp, clamping her hand on Alex’s shoulder, “Emily, ‘ow could yeh? I didn’t invite yeh ‘ere, on this day, so yeh can say shite like tha’.” Alex can feel the grip on his should grow stronger, so he lays a hand on top of hers as a silent show of support, “Yeh’ll always go crawling back to ‘im like a needy babeh, won’t you?”

Charlotte gets up and faces her sister, “I love yeh, but I’m not yeh and Alex is not Michael. He made one mistake in more than 30 years of being a loving and caring friend. I won’t stand ‘ere and let you disrespect ‘im at ‘is grandmother’s wake. I fink it’s best you leave, Emily.” Her sister is flabbergasted, the only thing she can do is turn back and leave. Charlotte sits back down and Alex turns to her once more, “Are yeh okay, love?” Charlie nods, running a hand through his growing hair to calm herself, “Yeah, I’ll talk to ‘er tomorrow. ‘ow are yeh?” He raises his head, nuzzling her stomach and planting a kiss on her bump.

“Better, because of yeh… And yeh.” He lays a hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick against his touch, “Look who’s excited.” Alex can’t help but giggle, marvelling at the miracle in front of him, “Fank you, Lottie.” She blinks away a few tears, “We’ll fix it, Alex, I know this… Speaking of fixing, how about yeh play us a song?” Alex looks up at her, a smile on his lips, “Of course, love.” Charlie and Alex move to the living room, where he sits on the piano stool. As soon as the people in the room notice him, they congregate around the instrument, “Hmmm, this was one of meh Nanna’s favourites. Nanna, I ‘ope that, wherever yeh are, yeh can ‘ear this. I love yeh.

Charlotte lets herself go as she relishes in the sound of his voice backed up by the beautiful melody of the piano, “Tell me why, is it hard to make arrangements with yourself…” Later, as they leave, Alex’s arm around Charlie, she whispers to him, “I can’t wait for our kid to spend their summers ‘ere.” And that mended a whole chunk of what had been broken.

\--//--//--

Back at the Turner’s, David and Penny bid a quick goodnight, feeling completely spent, “Don’t even bother wiv the guest room, dear. It’s not like yeh hadn’t spent yehr whole lives sleeping together in Alex’s room.” They laugh at her good humour, a sign of the end of a rough day and a spark of a new tomorrow, “Goodnight and remember, Charlie’s alreadeh pregnant, so no need to keep tryin’.” Charlie’s face goes a dark shade of red that matches Alex’s, “Mum, yeh know weh’re not together. Will yeh stop?” Penny tuts on her way upstairs, “That’s not what meh grandkid shows.”

In Alex’s room they unpack their small suitcases, “I’ll go get readeh in the other bathroom.” Before Alex can object Charlie heads to the bathroom in the hallway, leaving the in-suite for him. When she comes back he is wearing his boxers and a soft and old band t-shirt, “Charlie…?” She stops in front of him, she’d braided her hair but a strand had fallen out of place and Alex pushes it behind her ear gently, “I know yeh said we’d fix what’s broken and go back. But I don’t want to go back to ‘ow it was.” Charlotte is taken back, “I never thought I deserved yehr love. Being yehr best friend was alreadeh more than I could ‘ave ever asked for.” She shake her head, bringing a hand up to his cheek, that was already wet with tears.

“But these weeks ‘ave shown meh, ‘ell today did, that I cannot live without yeh. All of yeh. Meh love… Meh love for yeh is like a star, without yeh all tha’s left is a black ‘ole.” Alex’s heart is in taquicardia as he awaits for her answer. Charlie brings her other hand up, holding his face and bringing it down, closer to her. She presses her lips against his in a sweet brief kiss, “Oh meh sweet boy.” She wipes away his tears, kissing his cheeks tenderly. Alex holds her around the waist, her bump brushing against his abdomen.

“ ‘ow can we ‘ave been so silly? So stupid? I always thought us being together would drive us apart, but it’s quite the contrary, innit?” She smiles, looking into his molten chocolate eyes, “Weh deserve ‘appiness and meh ‘appiness ‘as always been yeh, Alex. Always.” He pulls her closer to him, one hand sneaking up to grip her neck, and Alex kisses her deeply.


	11. I missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Alex finally make up after his grandmother's funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is another fluffy chapter, with a hint of drama, but the addition of smut. I don’t think this is my best smut, I’ve been uninspired lately and blame the lack of new pictures of the Boy. Ok, back to the fic, I hope y’all like it!
> 
> Love, Lina

Charlotte and Alex snuggled in bed, delaying the act of waking up proper and heading downstairs for breakfast. She turns on her side, facing Alex, “I do ‘ave summat unpleasant to ask.” He tightens his hold of her hand and nods, “Wot ‘appened between yeh and Louise? A-After tha’ night…” Alex grimaces a bit, remembering the aftermath of his stupidness, “Ugh, a-after tha’s, uh, incident, she and I talked and I explained tha’ the babeh came before I’d even met ‘er. She seemed satisfied enough tha’ i woulnd’t leave ‘er for yeh and weh stayed together, she came wiv us all the way back to LA.” Alex has to take a few breaths to maintain a straight voice, “Uh, LA were ‘ard, because it were meh first time there after I broke up wiv Taylor. But tha’s when Matt sat down wiv meh and talked sum sense into meh.” 

Charlie laughed, she could picture the conversation perfectly, Matt was incredible at being a no nonsense friend. “ ‘e made meh realise tha’ at tha’ point I probableh weren’t wiv Louise for tha’ reight reasons, tha’ I couldn’t possibleh be takin’ meh relationship wiv ‘er seriously when I were mopin’ around for yeh. And when weh came back to Europe I broke up wiv ‘er.” Charlie can’t help but smile, “Blessed be Matthew J. ‘elders, the third.” Alex kisses her, pulling away slowly. Charlie holds his face close to hers, squeezing his cheeks, “Moping, babeh? Were you annoying our friends?” 

She pecks his lips between the words, enjoying the feeling of his chapped lips against her, the familiarity of them, “Yeh laugh, but those bastards made it a rule tha’ I couldn’t say yehr name more than once per ‘our or I’d ‘ave to call yeh and apologize.” Charlie stops playing, her face growing serious, “Did yeh? Say it more than once…” Alex takes her hand, kissing her palm tenderly, “Yeah, I did. But every time I did I ‘id meself like the coward I am. I once even threw me phone against a wall, just so I wouldn’t ‘ave a way to call yeh.” She nuzzles her nose against him, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss, “No, yeh’re not. Otherwise weh wouldn’t be ‘ere today.” She kisses him again. 

“Kids!! Yeh better not beh doin’ anyfing innapropriate!” They pull away, laughing at Penny’s teasing tone. Slowly they untangle themselves and try to get ready, the process itself is stopped multiple times to make way for tender kisses and belly rubs. Once they are ready, Alex takes her hand and pulls her in for one more kiss, Charlie can’t help but sigh as his lips part and their tongues join, something clicks within her. Pulling away, she laughs, “C’mon, otherwise Penny will come up to check if weh’re shagging.” Alex nods, pecking her lips one last time, before following her out of the room. 

Charlotte goes down the steps laughing at some nonsense Alex said, but as she entered the kitchen Charlie stops and Alex’s bumps into her, “Wot’s wrong, love?” As he looks beyond her Alex sees Charlotte’s parents and Emily sitting on the kitchen table with his parents, “Mum, dad! Yeh are ‘ere!” Maggie and Pete get up and embrace their youngest daughter, Charlie is a little flustered but she manages to respond to her mother’s cooings about the baby. Alex stands back, giving them space, fully aware he was enemy number one in this situation, and Emily remains seated, looking quite fed up with the situation.

“I ‘ave made us all tea, so why don’t weh move this to the living room, where weh can sit more comfortableh?” Maggie helps Penny bring the things over to the adjacent room, where Charlie takes a seat on the couch next to her parents and Alex sits in front of her on a loveseat. He makes a funny face at the whole thing and Charlie has to hide her giggles, as she feels Emily’s hard gaze on her. “It sure is good to see yeh kids in good terms once again!” Charlie turns to her mother with a grateful smile, “I’m sad tha’ it took Nanna’s passing for us to start working through our issues, but ’m glad weh did.” 

“Of course weh are ‘appy for yeh, but it’s also important to keep in mind tha’ yeh are ‘aving a child together.” Penny and Maggie take the reins of the conversation, “Yes, these incidents can’t ‘appen. Ever again. Weh know yeh kids ‘ave crazy lives sumtimes, but a babeh needs lots of love and a solid famileh structure.” Alex is hesitant but he chimes in for the first time, “I know I’ve been wrong… I see meh mistakes and I promise yeh that wot ‘appened shall never ‘appen again, I will always be there for the babeh and Charleh.” He directs his words not only to Charlie but to their parents present.

“We’ve watched yeh grow into a fine hard-working man, Alexander. And I am sure yeh will never repeat such behaviours, son.” Her father’s approval puts him at somewhat of an ease, but that doesn’t last long, “No offense Mr and Mrs Turner, but tha’s all it takes? A pretteh little speech and all the pain ‘e brought to my sister is forgotten?” Emily stands up and gestures at Alex, “This is the man tha’ put yeh in bed for a whole week. For a whole week yeh wouldn’t speak or eat, yeh put not onleh yehr life in danger but tha’ of yehr babeh, and yeh just forgive ‘im like tha’?” 

“Emily, stop. ‘ow maneh times? Alex is not Michael! Not only ‘as ‘e never laid a finger on meh,all meh life, Alex is the best ‘uman being I’ve ever met. ‘e’s cared for meh more times than I can’t count and tha’ night, wot ‘appened, tha’ is between meh and ‘im. And weh are choosing to work through it, because weh love each other and weh are ‘aving a kid together.” Charlie pauses to take a breath, a hand pressed to her bump. “Iif yeh can’t see past yehr own problems, goodness I can’t deal wiv yeh reight now. I love yeh, but I can’t stand yeh talking about Alex like ‘e’s a monster all of a sudden.” Emily wipes her tears, taking one last look at Alex and then Charlie before storming out.

Charlie takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself, but the inevitable tears come. She is so overcome with sobs she doesn’t notice as her mother trading places with Alex, who wraps his arms around her and starts whispering soothing words to her ear. They stay there for several minutes and he helps her calm down, as their parents watch the sweet interaction and are reassured that Alex’s and Charlie’s decision to stay together was the right one.

\--//--//--

Soon Charlie and Alex board a train bound to London, where their lives couldn’t wait for them any longer. For the whole ride Charlie stays wrapped in Alex’s arms, the couple whispering sweet nothings to each other, relishing in this honeymoon phase of their relationship. Exhausted from the train ride they simply swing by Charlie’s for clean non-black clothes and order some take out to Alex’s, indulging in pizza and pop on his bed, which had been cleaned thanks to Miles’ wiseness to call a professional cleaning company to deal with the mess and make the apartment liveable again.

They lay in bed, bodies tangled up, bellies full, whispering to each other in their new found bliss, “I don’t want to tell people yet. I want this to be ours.” Alex nods, nipping at the soft skin of her neck and earning a low moan from Charlie, “Tha’ sounds perfect.” Charlie turns in his arms, facing him, and kisses him, pulling him against her. His hand brushes her upper thigh and Charlie moans, pressing herself as close to him as possible with the baby bump between them. She pulls away from his lips, kissing and sucking down his jaw and neck, which causes Alex to let out a low growl that soaks her underwear.

“Did I mention yeh’ve been moaning meh name in yehr sleep these past nights?” Charlotte pulls away to look him in the eye, “No, I ‘aven’t!” Alex chuckles, running his fingers slowly up her thigh which makes her automatically moan again. He grins, as if to say I told yeh so. The sexual tension had been building since Sheffield and now it was clear they both needed some relief. “Alex, stop teasing meh about it then and do summat about it.” He takes the queue, bowing over her and capturing her lips in a sweet, tame kiss that Alex maintains as much control over as he can before Charlie grips his shoulders and deepens the kiss.

As one of her hands moves up to grip his face, the other trails down his back, feeling each ripple of his muscles, until it reaches his bum and gives him a playful squeeze, “C’monnnn rockstar, gimme yehr best.” Alex chuckles at the nickname and moves his lips down, kissing down her neck and over her collarbones, praises to her beauty echo against her skin. He reaches her nightgown and helps her sit up so she can remove that, taking the moment to remove his own t-shirt, and Charlotte is left completely naked in front of him. Utterly breathtaking, Alex stops for a second to regard her.

“Wot? Do I ‘ave anyfing on meh face?” She gives him a playful half-smile and Alex sighs in contentment, “Yeh are the most beautiful woman I ‘ave ever laid my eyes on. So… Stunning.” Charlie blushes, but doesn’t attempt to hide any of herself, “And this, your magnificent body tha’ is creating our child.” Alex is once again over her, pressing his lips to her skin, adoring every inch of her body, and as he reaches her bump Alex stops, kissing the skin gently. “I love ‘ow sweet this is, but I need yeh lower reight now, love.” He chuckles at her anxiety and moves lower as requested.

Alex parts her thighs and looks up to Charlie, who’s watching anxiously, “Patience, babeh… It’s a virtue, tha’ knows.” She rolls her eyes and moves a hand over her abdomen, reaching her soaking core, “I seem to ‘ave lost mine.” Charlie moans as she toys with her clit and Alex is mesmerized, almost paralized by the sight, “Excuse meh, I fink tha’s my job.” With a gentle hand he pushes her hand away, taking over with his own fingers. He gently swirls around her clit, bringing his finger down and over her folds, teasingly, making Charlie moan and grip the sheets.

“Hmmm, so wet for meh, babeh. I wonder wot would ‘appen if I did this?” Alex pushes a finger into her, caressing her walls with the rough pad of his finger and Charlie curls her toes, raising her hips towards his touch, moaning for more. He adds a second finger, curling them against her pleasure point, “Tha’s meh girl, yeh look so beautiful, writhing under meh touch.” Charlie moans and moves her hips against his touch, hands massaging her own breasts roughly, “M-More, p-pl-please.” Alex picks up the speed and bends down to press his lips to her clit, letting his tongue move over it in hard strokes. Charlie feels her orgasm build up and up, focusing on Alex’s tongue on her clit, so dextrous with its movements, and his talented fingers curling and stretching her walls, until her core is nearly bursting and she grips at the sheets, nearling howling in pleasure as she reaches her apex. 

“Yeh taste absolutelleh delicious… Tha’ was realleh summat.” Charlie is catching her breath, a sheen of sweat covers her body as she comes down from her high, “Are yeh okay, love?” Alex lays down next to her, tracing the pattern of her body, rough finger pad over sensitive skin, “Yeah, hmmm, if yeh continue tha’ I might cum again.” He chuckles, making a point of circling her nipple, “I’d love nowt more, but I feel tha’ we’ve a logistics issue.” Charlie takes his hand, intertwining their fingers, “Yeh afraid of the bump.” He chuckled nervously, “Kind of, yeah.” 

Charlie smiles and sits up, straddling him, “Here’s a verreh easeh fix for tha’.” She wiggles her soaking core over his hips, which were still clad in underwear, moaning as the movement produced the perfect friction between her pulsing pussy and his hard cock. Alex moans, moving in tandem with her, “Meh clever girl.” She winks at him raising her hips just enough for him to remove his underwear and position himself against her entrance, Charlie takes him in her hand and sinks down onto his dick, throwing her head back at the perfect sensation of his hard cock filling her up, every ridge stroking her over-sensitive core.

She grabs his shoulders to get purchase, while Alex holds onto her hips, and they move in synchrony. Alex is mesmerized by the sight of Charlotte - head hung back, eyes closed, lips slightly parted as moans come out; He drives his hips up to meet each of her movements, his cock burrying deep into her core with every stroke, “B-Babeh, yeh feel like ‘eaven… Yeh’re so wet for meh…” Charlie’s movements soon become slower as she builds up for her second orgasm, Alex holds her face making her look at him, “Let go for meh, babeh… I want to feel yeh cum all over meh.” As she stares into those golden chocolate eyes, Charlie lets go and moans as waves of pleasure wash over her, her walls clenching around Alex’s dick which set his own orgasm off.

Charlie uses the last of her energy to pull back from Alex and lay down on the bed, “G-Goodness, tha’ was…” She sighs trying to catch her breath as he inches closer to her, pulling her against his sweaty body, “Tha’ was literally the sexiest fing I’ve ever experienced.” She smiles and cuddles against his body, curling up to fit within his frame, “Hmmm, even sexier than Miles?” Alex laughs, kissing the top of her head, “Miles’ got nowt on yeh babeh, yeh… Yeh are the missing piece tha’ I never realized had been missing but now I can’t ever live wivout again.” Charlie looks up at him, reaching up to press a chaste kiss to his lips, “Ever the poet, huh Turner? I love yeh.” Alex smiles and tightens his grip of her, “I love yeh endlessly, meh Charleh.

\--//--//--  
Despite her tiredness, Charlie couldn’t sleep due to pregnancy induced insomnia, so she had settled on Alex’s couch with a pint of Cherry Garcia, watching a french romance from Alex’s collection. “ ‘ey, what yeh doin’ up?” Alex plops down next to her on the couch and Charlie pauses, “Can’t sleep. Why is it tha’ yeh don’t ‘ave aneh cable or internet on yehr tv? Onleh a collection of foreign movehs and Batman.” Alex shrugs, taking her spoon, “Eh, don’t realleh need anyfing else. Can I ‘ave some?” Charlie pushes the ice cream towards him, “Course, it’s yehrs, genius.”

Alex squints his eyes at her, eating a big spoonful of ice cream, “Yeh know what I meant. ‘ave yeh been eating enough?” Charlie avoids his gaze, taking the spoon, “Well, now I ‘ave an obligation to eat and since the morning sickness went away fings got a whole lot better.” She takes another mouthful of ice cream, handing the spoon back to Alex, “I ‘ate that yeh went through that whole phase by yehrself.”

“Alex, it’s not yehr fault and I ‘ad the support I needed then, now yeh know and can participate in every step of the way, okay? Just make sure to be a cool dad.” Alex laughs, giving her the spoon back, “Oh, check this out, whenever I eat cold stuff, baby moves like crazeh.” Charlie takes his hand, positioning over her belly and takes another bit of ice cream. Alex’s smile widens and moves his hand along Charlie’s belly, “Tha’s incredible, there realleh is a tineh person in there. Do yeh know the gender yet?”

Charlie shakes her head, “No, but me midwife wrote it in and put it in an envelope.I were waitin’ for yeh to look, it’s actualleh in my purse upstairs.” Alex face can’t contain his giddiness, “Can weh go look?” Charlie chuckles at his childish expression, which reminded her so much of when they were kids, in that moment she hoped that their child would inherit his enthusiasm, “Of course.” They tread upstairs, leaving the TV on and the ice cream to melt, in her room Charlie looks through her stuff for the envelope, finding it jammed between the pages of the book she’d been reading.

“ ‘ere it is.” She holds the thin paper envelope between them, “Let’s get it over wiv.” Alex motions for her to open, but she pauses and sits down, patting the bed for Alex to join her, “This… This babeh is a big step, for both of us. In our relationship, in our lives. Promise meh whatever ‘appens this tiny ‘uman being will come first?” Alex cups her face with his hands, centering her gaze on his eyes, “Charleh, I ‘ope tha’ there’s nofing tha’ could ‘appen tha’ could push us apart again, yeh are one of the moost important people in meh life and tha’ will never change. And I promise yeh, there won’t be a day in meh life when tha’ kid yehr carrying won’t be meh number one prioriteh, okeh?”

Charlotte sighs, a rogue tear slipping down her face, “Yes… Okeh, let’s see if babeh is a girl or a boy!” Alex smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead, “Do the honours then…” Charlie’s hands are shaking slightly as she pries the envelope open and pulls the paper from within, she reads the words, once, twice, gasping in surprise, “Wot? Wot is it?” She giggles through her tears, “It’s a boy.” Alex beams and hugs her, squishing her against him. Charlie closes her eyes and she can picture it perfectly. A little boy, the spitting image of his dad, playing piano next to Alex, the both of them causing a raucous around the house. Her heart swells with the thought of little boy that will be half of her and half of the man she loves.

“Wow, Charleh, I-I… A little fella…” Alex chokes on his words, tears slipping down his face as well, “I know, I understand love. I joost ‘ope ‘e inherits yehr ridiculously amazing ‘air and not tha’ giant nose.” Charlie wipes his tears as Alex snorts at her words, “If ‘e’s ‘alf as incredible as ‘is mum everfing will be fine.” Charlie averts her gaze at his words, laying down on the bed, “Yeh should probably go to sleep, Al..” He yawns, causing her to yawn back, “Weh bof should.” He lays down next to her, staring at the ceiling.

Alex holds Charlie’s hand as they stare up at the ceiling, both knocked down by the lovely news, “I love yeh, Charleh. More than I ‘ave ever loved anyoneh.” Charlie smiles and turns on her side to face him, “Marreh meh, Turner.” Alex turns in a second, nearly bumping into Charlie, “Wot?” She smiles, bringing a hand up to his face, “I love yeh. Marreh meh.” Alex regards her for a second, trying to gauge whether she was serious, before a huge smile spreads on his face, “Ei, I should beh asking yeh tha’.” Charlie giggles, tangling her legs with his.

“If yeh want to weh can tell people yeh were tha’ one who asked. It don’t matter! Alexander David Turner, will yeh marreh meh?”


	12. Happiness has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Alex return to Sheffield for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long, it was a hectic couple of months. 
> 
> Hope y'all like it.
> 
> Love, Lina

“Careful! If Alex catches you there, he will kill ME!” Charlie laughs, climbing down from the top of the ladder, “Calm down, Niall. I’m fine, tha’ holidays display is perfect now and I’m absoluteleh fine.” Niall’s face blanches and she turns to find Alex behind her, “Charlotte, weh’ve talked about this, love!” Charlie wraps her arms around his neck, getting as close as to him her bump would allow, “I just ‘ad to fix a tiny display fing.” Alex holds her by the waist, “Yeh are bloody pregnant, my love, yeh shouldn’t be climbing no ladders.”

Charlotte kisses him and Alex can’t resist, no matter how worried he gets, when Charlie is in his arms all is right again, “C’mon love, weh ‘ave to get goin’ or weh’ll miss our train.” Alex nods, completely wrapped around her finger, “Thank yeh for covering the store through Christmas, Niall. Are yeh sure yehr mum won’t come after meh for keeping ‘er son away from home on Christmas?” The blonde laughs nervously, folding the ladder, “No, I’m… I’m spending it with Phillip here in London.” Charlie smiles brightly, “I see now, yous two ‘ave fun then.” She winks, causing Niall to blush furiously, and then she looks down to her stomach, “You better not get aneh ideas, mister. You’ll bring your partner or whomever you want, but yeh’ll alwaehs spend Christmas wiv yehr mum and da.”

Alex shakes his head at the sight, but truly he couldn’t be happier. This was what he’d always wanted and if he had to be honest there were moments where his mind would drift off into a scary place where he didn’t feel like he could handle all of it, a marriage and a kid, so fast. Thankfully Charlie was always there to pull him out of his own head, quite literally sometimes, “Alexaaander, the train.” Charlie has a cocky smile on her lips, the knowing look that told him she knew exactly what had been happening in his brain. 

“Take care of my first born, Ni! I believe in you!” The blond laughs, clutching a pile of books to his chest, as he watches Charlie wrap a scarf around Alex’s throat and while the rockstar picks up their suitcases, dragging them to the awaiting cab. It’s a true movie scene, Charlie with her long cheetah print scarf flowing in the wind, fretting over the bags positisions, and Alex laughing so carefree, his long coat’s flaps swaying as he winds his arms around Charlie and pulls her into a kiss, both giddy as their lips meet.

—//—//—//—//—

“Oi, wot yeh doing?” Alex interjects as Charlie removes her engagement ring, looping it in her necklace chain and tucking it inside her blouse for safekeeping, “Love, if weh want to keep the engagement a secret for a little while longer the ring won’t ‘elp at all.” After Charlie’s proposal Alex rushed to Tiffany’s with Miles and got her a proper ring, a classic round cut diamond with a smaller sapphire on either side that fit Charlie’s finger perfectly, “But yeh like the ring, reight? ‘Cause there were so maneh choices, a-and Miles ‘elped meh, but I can get anotha one…” 

Charlie takes his hands in between hers, gripping them soothingly and pulling him against her, “Alex babeh, I love the ring, it’s perfect. I joost fink it’s best to not just show up to our parents and be like, ‘yo, weh’s engaged!’” Alex laughs at her attempt at street talk, smoothing down a strand of Charlie’s hair, “I love yeh, tha’ knows?” She nods and kisses his lips softly, relishing the feeling of his chapped lips against hers, “I love yeh too, now quit worrying about the ring, I’m in this for the long run regardless of aneh ring.” Alex grins at her, cheeks flushed either from emotion or from the cold wind blowing at the train station, “Meh beautiful Charleh.”

He leans in again, rubbing his cold nose against Charlie’s, who giggles at the feeling, “Oi love birds, yehr carriage is ‘ere.” Alex looks up to find Jamie leaning against his car, arms folded in front of his chest, and flips him off before kissing Charlie passionately. Charlie pulls away, giggling at Alex’s silly behaviour, “Ei, don’t piss meh favourite Cookie off like tha’.” Jamie meets them, taking one of the bags in his hand as Charlie envelops him in a tight hug, which he reciprocates with one arm, “ ‘ey Charleh, ‘ow you doin’?” Charlie smacks her lips against Jamie’s ruddy cheeks.

“Absoluteleh fantastic, Cookie!” Jamie shakes his head, giving Alex an one armed hug, “Wot did yeh give ‘er?” Alex’s eyes sparkled at the sight of Charlie’s giddiness as she walked towards Jamie’s car, “My ‘eart, mate.” The blond smiles and wraps an arm around his friend’s shoulders, leading him to the car. “Where are yeh two staying? Yehr mum, Al?” Charlie hadn’t made up with Emily yet where she would usually stay, she was hoping the Christmas spirit would soften Emily’s hard set stance on Alex.

“Meh nanna’s, Jamie. Weh, weh ‘ad a couple fings fixed so weh ‘ave our own place ‘ere.” Charlie turns to the back, taking him hand and blowing him a kiss, she knew how hard it was for Alex to come to terms with his grandma’s death and the fact that they would be making her house their home in Sheff filled them both with great joy, as it is a small homage to their time spent there with Nanna, “Look forward, love. No need to make yehrself sick.” Charlie follows his command, knowing better, “Ugh, I do love staring at your perfect face, Alexander.”

“ ‘as anyone mentioned yous two are realleh going all out wiv this relationship fing?” Charlie giggles, still holding Alex’s hand, “Gotta make up for lost time, Cookie.” The drive to Nanna’s house is a relatively short one, her cottage was located in the older part of High Green, farther from the center of Sheffield than their parents’ homes. “Yeh goin’ to Mal and Kelly’s parteh tonight, reight?” Charlie exits the car, taking a deep breath of the old country air, “Most definiteleh weh will. Al even got ‘imself a sober driver to boot.” Alex pulls a guilty face, “Babeh, I told yeh… If yeh want I can stay sober wiv yeh.”

“Stop love, I’m just pulling yehr leg. ‘elp Jamie wiv the bags tho.” Alex promptly complies, taking his and Charlie’s suitcase off the guitarists’ hands, “Yeh’ve trained ‘im well.” Jamie chuckles and Charlie hugs him again, “Fanks for the ride, Cookie. See yeh tonight.” Alex takes the bags up the small flight of stairs, running back to say goodbye to Jamie. Charlie goes up the steps and opens her bag, trying to find the keys, “Al, do yeh remember where I put them keys?” Alex chuckles, pulling the keychain out of his pocket, “Yeh gave it to meh… For safekeeping.”

Alex kisses her temple and reaches out to unlock the door, but once the door is open they stand in front of the threshold, unable to move. Alex had hired someone to clean and fix minor things at the house in preparation for their holiday, but the sight of his grandma’s house still as it had always been and the knowledge that she wouldn’t be there, that was hard to move past. Charlie takes his free hand, entwining their fingers, “C’mon love, reight foot forward. She would’ve wanted us to make this as ‘appy a ‘ome as it was when she was ‘ere.” Alex nods, bring her hand up to his lips to kiss, “I’m so lucky to ‘ave yeh, meh love.” They take a step forward and Charlie smiles at him, “Indeed yeh are.”

\--//--//--//--//--

Charlie wakes up from her nap to the sound of Alex singing in the shower. Taking the opportunity she takes off her t-shirt and underwear, tiptoeing to the bathroom and getting in the tiny shower with Alex, “Morning love.” He reaches up her neck, gripping her jaw gently under Charlie’s increasingly soaked hair, and pulls her against him in a deep kiss. His other hand finds her stomach easily, “ ‘ey there you.” Charlie giggles as he kneels down in front of her burgeoning belly, “Be careful, weh don’t need a shower accident.” Alex waves her off, pressing a sweet kiss to the stretched skin, “Mummy worries a lot, I fink it’s ‘cause she loves us… Or she joost likes to be a big know it all.”

“Oi, no talking about mummy like tha’.” She flicks him on the forehead playfully, “ ‘m sorreh, love. I’ll make it up to yeh.” Charlie begins to protest, but Alex shushes her with a single touch to her dripping core. “A-Alex…” He slowly backs her into the seat built into the wall, which had been an amazing addition made by Nanna, “Seat down, my love and let meh take care of yeh.” Charlie whimpers at his words, bending down to take a seat, “Yeh look so beautiful.” Alex looks up to her, breasts dripping small beads of water over her ever-growing belly, her face settled in a relaxed expression, half-lidded eyes still marked with sleep.

Alex settles himself between her legs, one hand on the crook of her leg as he bends to place his lips against hers. With a skillful tongue he oscillates between long deep strokes and pointed circles against her clit, “Ohh A-Alexander…” Charlie’s moans egg him on, encouraging him to go deeper, so he brings the tip of his finger to her entrance. The smallest pressure immediately elicits a string of moans and curses from Charlie’s lips, her hand coming to rest on top of his head, fingers gripping at his short hair, “Babeh, ‘ow come yeh taste so fooking good? It’s like yehr pussy got even more addictive.”

His words reverberate on Charlie’s core, causing a rush of wetness, “Oh yeah, all for meh. I’ll take care of yeh, babeh girl.” Alex dips one finger, then two, proceeding to pump in and out of her. Charlie’s toes curl and she holds herself against the wall, panting between moans of absolute pleasure. Sensing her imminent orgasm Alex dives in deep, “Cum for meh, babeh.” Fingers curling against her core, Charlie comes with a scream, not even attempting to hide her release. Alex gives her a couple minutes to come down, pulling his fingers out of her soaking core slowly and bringing them up to his, sucking the juices off, “Hmmm delicious.”

“Aleeex, hmmm can yeh not reight now?” Charlie is slouched against the wall, a hand resting on her bump as she tried to recover her breathing, “I’m sorreh, love.” Alex gets up and presses a kiss to her forehead, “I’ll let yeh shower in peace.” 

\--//--//--//--

“Where’d yeh get that dress, never seen it before…” Alex turns from the mirror where he’d been fixing the collar of his shirt to check out Charlie, who gives him a twirl in her red velvet gowl, “It’s new, meh little Christmas present to mehself. Yeh’ll never guess the designer… Wait, I fink I need ‘elp wiv meh shoes.” Alex sits down next to Charlie on the bed, taking her foot and strapping the black low heeled shoes, which had a diamante bow detail, “Will yeh make meh guess?” He motions for her to switch feet, “I don’t fink yeh deserve such torture… It’s this brand called The Vampire’s Wife, which was created by Susie Cave… Nick Cave’s wife, tha’ knows.”

“I ‘onestly wouldn’t ‘ave guessed, tha’.” Alex smoothes the strap of her shoe against her ankle, giving it a soft squeeze, “Do yeh fink I should become a fashion designer?” He chuckled, turning to kiss her temple and bringing her close against his chest, “Yeh can beh whatever yeh want. But I’d suggest yeh stick to books.” Charlie cuddles into his embrace, “Good, I agree. Weh’ll let Miles be your fashion designer spouse.” Alex chuckles and presses a kiss to the soft skin on the crook of her neck. “Let’s go, or Kelly is gonna kill us.” 

The pair heads outside to the garage, “Are yeh sure yeh don’t mind driving back? Or I can stay sober.” Charlie shakes her head and opens the door to the Mini, “ ‘Course not, love. Plus, I miss driving this beast.” Alex climbs into his side, settling into his old car, “I can’t believe meh Nanna kept this… Do yeh remember when I first got it?” Charlie nods, blasting the hot a/c to counter the frigid December cold, “Oh do I, blissful times of not havin’ to brave public transportation wiv a famous individual.” Alex scoffs, “It weren’t tha’ bad.” Charlie rolls her eyes, “Yeh alreight.”

Less than half an hour later they reach Nick and Kelly’s home and are welcomed by the couple, as well as Jamie and Katie, for a small family dinner of noodles and lots of wine. Jokes were made and stories were retold, a whole blissful night of happy memories was made.

\--//--//--//--

“Jameh…” The blond hums a positive response before taking a sip of his beer, “Were yeh ever… Scared? Of doing this…” Jamie turns to him with a puzzled look and Alex sighs, running his fingers through his short cropped hair, “The marriage… A Kid. ’m frightened out of me mind.” Jamie chuckles, shaking his head, “Course I were… But yeh figure fings out as yeh go.” Alex doesn’t seem satisfied with the answer, in his drunken state his mind was spinning hazily through all his frightful scenarios. 

Luckily, Jamie had a PhD in getting Alex out of his own head and helping him work through his fears, “ ‘ey… Al, c’mere.” Alex scoots into Jamie’s side and the blonde wraps an arm around the small man’s shoulders, holding him close, “Al, yeh’ve nowt to worreh about… Yeh and Charleh ‘ave known each other since birth and yous are alreadeh practically married. As for the kid… Al, yeh are great wiv the kids, and as scarreh as it is, those little buggers are worth it. It takes one moment, at 4am, when yeh ‘avent slept in weeks, and yeh show up to pick up the screaming kid from the crib and he just smiles when he sees yeh… That makes everyfing worth it.” 

“Jameh Cook yeh are quiteh the poet, huh…” Alex sniffles, hugging Jamie tight around the waste, “Shhh, don’t wunt anehone finking I’m a softeh. I’ve an image to maintain.” They laugh and Alex kisses his cheek, “I love yeh, Cookie. Dun’t know where I’d be wivout yeh.” Jamie pats him on the head affectuously, “I love yeh too, Al… Now go find Charleh, I’m sure she’ll love to see yeh like this.” They laugh, knowing Charlotte would be amused by this drunken and loving side of Alex, “Thank you, Cookie.” Alex smacks his lips against the blonde’s cheek one last time for good measure before traipsing away towards the party. 

Alex finds Charlie talking to Katie a Kelly on the couch, so he kneels in front of her and props his chin on her knees, “ ‘ey…” Charlie smiles down at him, running her fingers through his hair, “Talking to meh or the bump, love?” Alex looks up at her, his eyes shining bright at the sight of Charlotte, “Both… I love yeh so much, my Lottie…” The other girls sense the moment and take their leave, “Oh babeh, ‘ow much ‘ave you ‘ad to drink?” Alex hiccups in response, parting her tights to snuggle his face against the fabric of her dress, “Not mooch… Hmmm, this is so soft, almost as soft as yeh, love.” Charlie giggles as she has to hold back a full blown laughter as Alex tries to reach under her dress but struggles with the ruffled edge, “Alex, what are yeh doing?” 

He refocuses his puppy eyes on her and the confused look gives way to a lopsided smile, “I love yeh so mooch, Lottie. Yeh and the babeh, I love yous so mooch.” Tears sprout at the corners of his eyes, blurring his sight, and Charlie reaches out to hold his face, caressing his cheek, “Oh darling… My love, weh also love you. I fink it’s time to go ‘ome.” Alex nods in agreement, burrowing his face into Charlie’s dress again, “Alex, love, can yeh get up?” Nick and Kelly walk in at the perfect moment, “Need sum ‘elp?” She smiles and nods to the bassist, who proceeds to bend down and gently help Alex to stand up.

“Hmmm, I’m tired, Nicky…” Alex yawns, scoring himself against Nick, who chuckles at Alex’s adorable drunkness, “Do yeh need any help to get home, love?” Charlie shakes her head, “Fanks Kel, we drove ‘ere.” Kelly smiles, caressing Charlie’s bump, “Be careful, the roads are iceh. Are yeh sure yeh don’t want to stay? We’ve plenty of room.” Charlie thanks her again, “I better take ‘im ‘ome, or ‘e’ll continue to grope Mal.” Alex had snuck his hand inside Nick’s jacket, hugging his bandmate around the waist, “Alexander, let’s go ‘ome?”

Alex raises his head from Nick’s shoulder, “ ‘ome?” Charlie giggles, taking his arm, “Yes, ‘ome. Now say bye to Nick and Kelly, fank ‘em for ‘aving us.” Alex pulls away from Nick, moving towards Charlie, he blinks a few times against the light, “Night, Malley and Bossy. I love yous. Fanks for everyfing.” The couple laugh, “Yeh’re welcome, Al. Weh love you too, be careful taking Charleh and the babeh ‘ome, alreight?” 

Thankfully Alex wasnt drunk to the point of being unable to walk by himself, he’s just giggly as they walk to the car and get inside, “Did yeh ‘ave a nice time, love?” Alex’s answer is drowned by the sound of the engine as Charlie turns the key multiple times before it sticks, “Ugh, weh got to get a car for here, weh can’t keep using yehr old mini.” Alex spreads his arms over the dashboard defensively, “But Charleh…” Charlie laughs and takes his hand, placing it on her bump, “Weh need a famileh car, one where weh can fit a car seat so weh can take babeh and show ‘im our ‘ome.”

For one last time that night, Alex’s eyes are brimmed with tears as he kisses Charlie and the bump, his family.


End file.
